bulletsandbeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Cast and Characters
Overview Through forty Spenser books, Robert Parker had the opportunity to introduce many dozens of supporting characters. Most appear once, although Parker is fond of bringing back characters, sometimes years later. (And he also tends to use similar character archetypes over and over, which complicates things - but that's a separate issue.) There is nonetheless a core cast of recurring characters in the series - Spenser's primary allies and antagonists. Our goal is to eventually give each of the recurring characters his/her own page. This "master list" is based on the Spenser books. It's Spenser's universe after all. Several of these characters also appear in the Jesse Stone and Sunny Randall books. For recurring characters unique to the other book series, see Characters: Jesse Stone and Characters: Sunny Randall. Main/Recurring Characters The big three: *Spenser. The eponymous protagonist. *Hawk. Enforcer for hire, and Spenser's best friend. *Susan Silverman. Spenser's main romantic partner. Supporting cast: *Frank Belson. Boston homicide detective. *Henry Cimoli. Former boxing trainer, owner of the gym where Spenser trains. *Lee Farrell. Boston homicide detective. *Rita Fiore. Defense lawyer extraordinaire. *Paul Giacomin. Spenser's surrogate son. *Captain Healy. State police homicide commander. *Vinnie Morris. High-ranking mob enforcer/troubleshooter. *Martin Quirk. Boston homicide commander. *Zebulon Sixkill. Spenser's trainee. (Appears in Parker's last novel only, but recurs in all the continuations by Ace Atkins.) Most frequently seen organized crime leaders: *Joe Broz. The slavic Godfather of Boston. *Gerry Broz. Heir apparent to the Broz empire. *Victor Del Rio. The Godfather of Southern California. *Gino Fish. Gentleman crook. *Fast Eddie Lee. Boss of all Chinese criminal activity in Massachusetts. *Tony Marcus. Runs most of the prostitution in and near Boston. Complete Character index (From the original Bullets and Beer:) "The following entry was originally the work of the late and sorely missed Dennis Tallett, a contributor since long before Bob Ames took over the site. He did a fantastic job in pulling together all of the information in the books up to and including Widow's Walk and I only had to cut, paste, and format his letter to make it look like the rest of my pages. I've added to it with data from the later books but it it will always be his page, not mine. Thanks again Dennis; those of us who knew you can count ourselves lucky. Rest in peace. Information from Surrogate supplied by Iain Campbell." A Aaron, Judy. The first name on a list of people for Spenser to call in Back Story. Abdullah, Amir aka Dennis Crawford. African-American who teaches at the University and was into the black power movement. Hush Money. Abboud, Joseph. "The Clothes Guy" with nothing off the rack that would fit SPENSER. Adams, Karl. The Financial Compliance Manager for Southland Properties in Century City, Los Angeles. Potshot. Adele. A patient at Susan Silverman's office. Spenser calls her Eagle Nose and Needle Nose. Sudden Mischief Adler, Alana. One of Patricia Utley's "girls" who opens her own "house" in Philadelphia under the supervision of Lionel Farnsworth. Hundred Dollar Baby. Agnes. She does publicity work at Summit Studios. A Savage Place. Ahearn, Father. Priest of St. Sebastian's Church, San Juan Hill, Proctor. Thin Air. Ahmed. A seedy individual who makes a pass at Spenser in a gay bar in Bay Village close to his office. God Save the Child. Ainsworth, William. Aka Willie and close friend of the murdered gay activist, Prentice Lamont. Hush Money. Albanese, Sam. The Boston Housing Authority representative. Double Deuce. Albrano, Charlie. Evidence specialist, Pemberton Police Department. Small Vices. Albright, Marcia. Part of a sexual harassment suit against Brad Sterling, Susan Silverman's former husband. Sudden Mischief. Alderson, Perry. Alias taken by Bradley Turner who is implicated in Perry Alderson's disappearance from Erie, Pennsylvania. Now and Then. Alderson, Perry. The REAL one. Charter boat captain on Lake Erie, who vanished after interacting with Bradley Turner. Now and Then. Alexander, Meade. SPENSER is hired to guard this born-again individual. He's running for the Senate. The Widening Gyre, Playmates. Alexander, Ronni. His boisterous, drinking wife. She's blackmailed, caught in embarrassing sexual situations. The Widening Gyre. Alexander, Rose. A sexist militant who plans to rob a bank. Promised Land. Al. Boyfriend of a woman who has been stalked. Hush Money. Alksninis, Dennis. The husband of Susan's friend Diane. Walking Shadow Alksninis, Dianne. Friend of Susan. Walking Shadow Alksninis, Lois Helen. Daughter of Dennis and Dianne friends of Susan's. Walking Shadow Allie. A bodyguard to Leo the pimp in San Francisco. A Catskill Eagle. Allison. Secretary to Loren Bannister; CEO of an insurance company. (His company does work for Cone Oaks, attorneys.) Widow's Walk. Alvarez, Detective. He works in Lieut. Samuelson's office at the LAPD. A Savage Place. Alves, Ellis. African-American wrongly convicted of the murder of Melissa Henderson. Small Vices. Ames, Barry. Taft University's Daily Collegian columnist. Playmates. Amy. One of April Kyle's "girls." She is a grad student. Anaheim, Marty. He was with Boston Hood, Gino Fish. Now he's after the whole territory; wife beater. Chance Anderson, Bibi. Beaten and abused wife of Marty Anaheim. Chance. Andrea. Hawk's latest girlfriend, a cardiologist. Sudden Mischief. Angelo. Bouncer at the kinky sheep ranch where SPENSER searches for April Kyle. Ceremony. Anthony. A Gerry Broz bodyguard. Pastime. Antone. One of the terrorist group, 'Liberty', who gets shot by the team leader. The Judas Goat. Antonelli, John. Station manager WPOM-FM, Proctor. Thin Air. Arlett. From Middlesex County's D.A's office. Playmates. Arnold. Tony Marcus' driver who is a nice combination of Ty-Bop and Junior, but not as good as either in their particular "specialties." The Professional. Arnold, Chuck. Tennis coach, Taft University. Small Vices. Arthur. Shipping clerk at the Esteva Produce Co. Pale Kings and Princes. Astor, Cindy. Hawk's smart girlfriend in Pastime. Astor, Gary (Alias for Goren Pappas, AKA Gary Eisenhower, Elliot Herzog). Man who uses women. Currently blackmailing the four women Elizabeth Shaw represents. The Professional. Atkins, Arthur. African-American Principal of Fairfax High. Potshot. B Bailey. A cop who helps Lieut. Samuelson, LAPD, in the Sam Felton murder. A Savage Place. Baily. AKA Harden Bradshaw. Rough Weather. Badyrka, Fadeyushka. Soldier in the Ukrainian mafia. Killed by Hawk. Cold Service. Baldy. A deacon in the Reorganized Church of the Redemption. Valediction. Ball, Cannon. Clarice Richardson's dog. The Professional. Banks, Tommy. Boston dance company owner in Valediction. Barnes, Luther. City attorney in Potshot. Barry. Croy's friend. Chasing the Bear. Bannister, Loren. CEO of an insurance company. Widow's Walk. Barb. Works the checkout counter at Donovan's Liquor. Widow's Walk. Barry. A bright young man on Congressman Browne's staff. The Widening Gyre. Bartlett, Delilah. Kevin Bartlett's half sister also called Dolly. God Save the Child. Bartlett, Kevin. The fourteen-year-old who runs away from his greedy parents and befriended by a bodybuilder. God Save the Child. Bartlett, Margery. Kevin's spendthrift mother. God Save the Child. Bartlett, Roger. Construction company owner more interested in his wife's spending habits than his children. God Save the Child. Bates, Billy. A regular customer with his wife at The Jack Rabbit Bar in Potshot. Baxter, Isabell. Headmistress of Miss McGowin's School in Ashfield, Massachusetts. Rough Weather. Beauregard, Alexander. One of two brothers who run AABeau Film Partners which provides funds for movies while laundering money for Nicky Felscroft, a mob boss in Los Angeles. Sixkill. Beauregard, Augustine. One of two brothers who run AABeau Film Partners which provides funds for movies while laundering money for Nicky Felscroft, a mob boss in Los Angeles. Sixkill. Beer Keg. One of four thugs sent to rough up SPENSER. Small Vices. Beale, Leonard. Loudon Tripp's stockbroker. Paper Doll. Beaumont, Richie. Business associate of Gerry Broz who carries the bags of money. Pastime. Becker, Abigail. Branch bank manager and Bibi Anderson's friend from high school. Chance. Becker, Deputy Sheriff Dalton. African-American at the Lamarr substation, Columbia Co., Georgia. Hugger Mugger. Bellini, Mario. Detective partner of Jerry Francis. Bad Business. Belson, Det. Sgt. Frank. Quirk's assistant at Boston P.D. homicide bureau. One of SPENSER's good friends. The Godwulf Manuscript, Looking for Rachel Wallace, Valediction, Ceremony, Playmates, Crimson Joy, Pastime, Double Deuce, Paper Doll, Thin Air, Small Vices, Hush Money, Potshot, Widow's Walk, Back Story, Bad Business, Cold Service, School Days, Hundred Dollar Baby, Now and Then, Rough Weather, The Professional, Painted Ladies. Belson, Kitty. Frank Belson's first wife. Thin Air. Belson, Lisa. Frank Belson's second wife who gets kidnapped in Thin Air and is mentioned in Potshot, Widow's Walk. Benny. Patrol cop watching a demonstration against Rachel Wallace. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Bernie. Sheriff's investigator in the shooting of Bubba in Bel Air. A Savage Place. Bernie. A strong arm for Jackie Wax. Taming a Sea Horse. Betsy. Dr. Emil Rosselli's receptionist. Rough Weather. Betsy. A girl in SPENSER's study hall class in Laramie, Wyoming. Chasing the Bear. Betty. Secretary to stockbroker Louis Vincent. Hush Money. Biegler, Sue. Dean of Students, and Spanish teacher, for The Dowling School. School Days. Billy. Det. Sgt. Frank Belson's driver in Mortal Stakes. Billy. A bodyguard for Tony Marcus. Double Deuce. Thomas. Real estate appraiser who is assaulted by Chuck Scanlan. Widow's Walk. Black, Rose Mary. Mother of murder suspect, Gordon Felton. Crimson Joy. Blair, Beth Ann. Hot Dowling School psychologist. Has an office in Channing Hospital County Regional Hospital. School Days. Blair, Mickey. She exercises Hugger Mugger at the stables. Hugger Mugger. Blocky. One of Ollie Demar's enforcers. Hundred Dollar Baby. Blond guy. A thug. Back Story. Blond Pony Tailed Guy. One of Ollie Demar's enforcers. Hundred Dollar Baby. Blosser, Veronica. A fund raiser for Port City Theater. Walking Shadow. Bo aka "Curly." Thug, with "Fatso", who tries to beat up Spenser. Widow's Walk. Bob. Security guard at Jerry Costigan's estate in Mill River. A Catskill Eagle. Bob. A TV studio unit production manager in Stardust. Bob. A waiter at the Mirage, Las Vegas; a native of Dorchester. Chance. Bob. One of SPENSER's uncles who helped raise him. Pastime. Bobby. A forward lookout for Russell Costigan in the Catskill Mountains. A Catskill Eagle. Boc, Jon. Boston Housing Authority Police rep. Double Deuce. Bollard, Miss. Carolina Academy's tennis coach. Paper Doll. Bonnati, Mario. Lead detective on the 1974 murder of Emily Gordon. Back Story. Boucher. Security who ejects Rachel Wallace from the insurance company's cafeteria. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Boudreau, Alberta. Mother of Elizabeth Jackson. The Professional. Boudreau, Felicia. Alton Sheriff's department detective. Paper Doll, Hugger Mugger. Boylan, Mickey. Transportation captain at the TV studio in Stardust. Bradshaw, Harden. Heidi Bradshaw's husband, with whom he was separated. Rough Weather. Bradshaw, Heidi. (AKA Heidi Washburn, Heidi Van Meer) nee Hilda Gretsky. She hires SPENSER to be her "insecurity" guard for the wedding of her daughter, Adelaide Van Meer. Rough Weather. Brewster, Peter. President of Oceania Industries, owner of Summit Studios. A Savage Place. Bright, Teddy. Physical training instructor at Russell Costigan's complex in Connecticut. A Catskill Eagle. Brill. A security guard at the stables in Hugger Mugger. Brodkey, Herb. Lawyer at Zenith Meridien Corp. Stardust. Brooks, Albert J. A muscle for Joe Broz. The Godwulf Manuscript. Brooks, Elaine. Mel Giacomin's girlfriend in Early Autumn. Brooks, Owen. District Attorney of Suffolk County. "Black, Harvard-educated, smart, humorous, pleasant, tolerant, and tougher than a Kevlar gumdrop." Small Vices, Hugger Mugger, Widow's Walk. Brown, Mrs. She complains about the Hobart gang who hassled her son. Double Deuce. Brown, Cony. Freelance shooter, found dead in Sudden Mischief. Brown, Henry. He runs the Foot Hill Bank and Trust in Potshot. Brown, Mary. Director of Counseling Services for Wickton College. The Professional. Brown, Polly. A madame in the town of Lamarr in Hugger Mugger. Brown, Vernon. Bouncer for April Kyle before the 'trouble' starts. Bartender at Packy's Pub. Hundred Dollar Baby. Browne, Robert. A Congressman running for the Senate. The Widening Gyre. Broz, Gerry. Joe Broz's son who is into different rackets than his father. The Widening Gyre, Playmates, Pastime. Broz, Joe. Crime boss in Boston prior to his "retirement," when Gino Fish took over. The Godwulf Manuscript, The Widening Gyre, Pale Kings and Princes, Pastime, Paper Doll, Chance, mentioned in Thin Air and The Professional. Bubba. Helper to strong-arm collector Franco Montenegro in A Savage Place. Bucci, Joey aka Larson Graff. He was with Mary Toricelli in high school days. Widow's Walk. Buckey, Ginger. A New York hooker who gets shot. Taming a Sea Horse. Buckey, Vern. A tough guy who sold his daughter, Ginger, into prostitution. The toughest guy in Liddell, Maine until Spenser proves otherwise. Taming a Sea Horse. Buckman, Mary Lou. Water resource geologist who asks SPENSER to investigate the murder of her husband, Steve. Potshot. Buckman, Steve. Coach at Fairfax High who has been shot. Potshot. Bullet. He tries to put a stop to SPENSER's investigations in Sudden Mischief. Burgess, Jane. Meredith Tripp's adviser at Williams College. Paper Doll. Burgin, Molly. Secretary to O'Dell and Grimes, the strong arms from Washington, D.C. Paper Doll. Burlington, Mr. and Mrs.. Parents of Linda Rabb who live in a shanty in Redford, Illinois. Mortal Stakes. Burt. TV cameraman for the Red Sox game in Mortal Stakes. Butch. Takes part in afternoon granny parties with Gerry Broz. The Widening Gyre. Butler, Ray. Water resource engineer. Potshot. C Cabrera, Franciso. Superintendent of SPENSER's building who is killed by the assassins who tried to blow up SPENSER. Painted Ladies. Caldwell, Katherine. Member of the Liberty terrorist group and involved in the Dixon family murders in The Judas Goat. Calhoun, Patrick. Recruiter from California Wesleyan College when Zebulon Sixkill was in high school. Sixkill. Callahan. Security in the Ritz Bar in Pastime, assistant night manager at the Ritz in Looking for Rachel Wallace and Ritz house dick in Valediction. Callahan, Maurice. Lawyer for a television network. Stardust. Cambell, Tom. A Fitchburg cop working security for Meade Alexander. The Widening Gyre. Cameron, Mrs.. A housemother at Pemberton College. Small Vices. Caracks, Cliff. A crook from Worcester, Mass. Pale Kings and Princes. Carla. Susan Silverman's red-headed receptionist at Smithfield High's Guidance office. God Save the Child. Carla. Secretarial pool worker for the Department of Art and Art History at Walford University. Painted Ladies. Carmichael, Foster. A government Commissioner who enjoys debauchery. Ceremony. Carmichael, Warren. An assassin hired by Squirrel Rezendez to help kill SPENSER. Carmichael survived the attempt. Carroll, Jason. Hugh Dixon's attorney. The Judas Goat. Carter, Billy. A young Red Sox catcher in Mortal Stakes. Carter, Ruth. Alumni secretary at Coyle College. Now and Then. Carter, Nora. One of the women who was defrauded by Lionel Farnsworth in a land scam. Hundred Dollar Baby. Cartwright, Paige. Paul Giacomin's girlfriend. The Widening Gyre, Valediction, Pastime. Cash. One of SPENSER's uncles. Chasing the Bear. Cataldo, Lonnie. A Smithfield patrol officer. Ceremony. Cecile. Thoracic surgeon and one of Hawk's girlfriends; shared a dinner date with Susan and Spenser, and did "undercover work" with Hawk, for Spenser, in Bad Business. Bad Business, Cold Service. Cesar. Felipe Esteva's strong-arm. Pale Kings and Princes. Chambers, Royette. A murdered hooker in Crimson Joy. Chantel (deRosier). Dwayne Woodcock's girlfriend. Playmates. Chantelle . A murdered African-American singer and piano player. Crimson Joy. Chapin, Mal. President of dubious fund-raising organizations. Paper Doll. Charles, Mark. A suspect in the red rose murders. Crimson Joy. Cheech. Muscle for Sigmund Czernik (Ziggy). Back Story. Cheryl. A flight attendant who flirts with Hawk. Chance. Chick. A Boston cop. Chance. Chico. An arm wrestler at the Pequod House Restaurant. A Catskill Eagle. Chita. A friend of gang leader, Luis Deleon. Thin Air. Chollo. Victor del Rio's "shooter." Probably the best shooter SPENSER has ever seen (with Vinnie Morris and maybe Ty-Bop). Is in, or is on loan to, SPENSER several times. One of SPENSER's "Magnificent Seven." Thin Air, Stardust, Chance, Small Vices, Potshot, Cold Service, Hundred Dollar Baby, Now and Then, Painted Ladies, and Sixkill. Christine. One of Dawn Lopata's friends. Sixkill. Christopholus, Demetrius. Artistic Director of the Port City Theater Company. Walking Shadow. Christopher, Tommy. Former basketball player and coach. Playmates. Chuck. A cop from Wheaton Police Department. Pale Kings and Princes. Chuck 'Horn Rims'. A strong arm for Milo Quant. Hush Money. Chuckie. He and others try to ambush SPENSER outside Wheaton. Pale Kings and Princes. Chuckie. A Boston pimp in Bay Village. Chance. Cimoli, Henry. One of SPENSER's best friends and SPENSER's contact for Hawk. He owns the Harbor Health Club down on Boston's waterfront. SPENSER and Hawk work out there. Appears in, or is mentioned in; God Save the Child, The Judas Goat, Ceremony, The Widening Gyre, Valediction, Taming a Sea Horse, Pale Kings and Princes, Crimson Joy, Stardust, Thin Air, Sudden Mischief, Hush Money, Widow's Walk, Cold Service, Now and Then, Rough Weather, The Professional, Sixkill. Clancy, Deputy Superintendent. Community affairs officer. Crimson Joy. Clancy, Jimmy. He works in the Suffolk Co. District Attorney's office in Promised Land. Clara. A call-in person on a Boston radio show. Crimson Joy. Clara. Secretary to Dean Fogarty, Merrimack State College. Thin Air. Clark, Dennis. Special Agent of the FBI who helps SPENSER and Samuelson get some information on the murder of Emily Gold. Back Story. Clark, Dorothy (Dot). Jared Clark's mother. School Days. Clark, Jared. Implicated, by Wendell Grant, in the murder of seven and wounding of eight at the Dowling School. School Days. Clark, Ron. Father of Jared Clark. School Days. Clarke, Kevin. Private security bodyguard employed by Richard Gavin. Sudden Mischief. Clayman, Mattie. Director of an AIDS support organization. Sudden Mischief. Cleary, Francis X. Chief District Attorney for Bethel County District Attorney's office. School Days. Clifton. A pimp who manages Velvet aka Kim Pak Soong. Sudden Mischief. Clive, Penny. Walter's youngest daughter who manages the stables in Lamarr. Hugger Mugger. Clive, Walter. Owner of the Three Fillies Stables in Lamarr who is murdered. Hugger Mugger. Clyde. Crime scene technician for the Dowling Police Department. School Days. Cobb, Carol. Runs a model agency in Looking for Rachel Wallace. Cockburn, Mildred. Olivia Nelson's doctor. Paper Doll. Cody, Swisher. Loan sharking and other activities in Looking for Rachel Wallace. Coke. A fifteen-year-old street kid who will die young. Double Deuce. Colby, Jocelyn. A limited actress being stalked in Port City. Walking Shadow. Colder, Emmett. A security consultant. Hawk has been accused of killing him. A Catskill Eagle. Collela, Dorothy. Organizes Rachel Wallace's address at First Mutual Insurance in Looking for Rachel Wallace. Cone, Barry. Senior partner at Cone, Oaks and Baldwin, attorneys. Widow's Walk. Collins, Margie. Suffolk County ADA. Cold Service. Comb-Over. One of Ollie Demar's enforcers. Hundred Dollar Baby. Connelly, Cathy. Terry Orchard's roommate who is murdered in The Godwulf Manuscript. Conroy, Marvin. CEO of Pequod Savings and Loan. Widow's Walk. Conway. A whistle-blowing Wheaton cop. Pale Kings and Princes. Coolidge, Gretchen. Marketing director at Boston's Crown Prince Club. Taming a Sea Horse. Coombs, Norbert. Senior Vice President and Chief Lending Officer for the Workman's Trust Bank which foreclosed on Anne Marie and Bradly Turner's house in Cleveland. Now and Then. Cooney, Brendan. Desk cop with Pemberton College campus police. Small Vices. Cooney, Brendan. A real-life activist in the anti-sweatshop movement at Oberlin College circa 1997. Hush Money. Cooper, Bob. CEO of Kinergy. Bad Business. Cooper, Detective. Las Vegas Police Department and helping in the murder of Shirley Ventura. Chance. Cooper, Wilma. Wife of Bob. Bad Business. Cora. Staff member at the shelter where the fake Perry Alderson found Darcy (Red) Englund. Now and Then. Coretta. Wickton College student who hits on Hawk. The Professional. Corcoran. She is the Dean at Pemberton College. Small Vices. Corkie. Sonny Karnofsky's thug, dressed in a dirty tank top, Bermuda shorts, and black sandals. He tells Sonny that Spenser wants to see him and that Spenser has some people (Vinnie and Hawk) with him outside. Back Story. Corrigan, Corky. Lawyer with the Morris Hardy office who represents Thomas and Beatrice Lopata in their case against Jumbo Nelson. Corsetti, Eugene. A New York detective who helps SPENSER beginning in Taming a Sea Horse; Playmates, Small Vices, Hundred Dollar Baby. Cort, Adrian. President of Taft University. Playmates. Cort, Ruth. First teacher shot at the Dowling School massacre. School Days. Cortez, Raymond. Parole officer for Leon James Colton (aka Coyote). Back Story. Cosgrove, Wayne. SPENSER's Boston Globe contact. Looking for Rachel Wallace, The Widening Gyre, Valediction, Crimson Joy, Paper Doll. Costa. A Port City fisherman. Walking Shadow. Costa, Steve. With the Cambridge P.D. testing and issuing gun permits. Crimson Joy. Costigan, Grace. Jerry Costigan's wife and treasurer of his business. Mother of Russell Costigan. A Catskill Eagle. Costigan, Jerry. The FBI want him for his interest in trucking, air freight, hotels and the arms business. A Catskill Eagle. Costigan, Russell. Son of Jerry, vice-president of his father's businesses. Seduces Susan Silverman then becomes obsessed and holds her "captive." A Catskill Eagle, Sudden Mischief, mentioned in Now and Then. Costin, Sharon. Owner of the house in Santa Monica previously owned by the Buckmans. Potshot. Cotton, Harry. A sleazy, major league crook who gets his in Early Autumn and is mentioned in Playmates. Coulter, Amy. Social services worker counseling K.C. Roth. Hush Money. Court, Stephan. Patty Giacomin's elegant boyfriend in Early Autumn. Courtney. Client membership staff person for Pinnacle Fitness. The Professional. Coyote aka Leon James Holton. Member of the Dred Scott Brigade. Back Story. Craig, Ken. Jill Joyce's agent. Stardust. Crane, Benjamin. Tedy Sapp's lover, an ophthalmologist, in Hugger Mugger, Potshot. Crane, Molly. Officer in the Paradise police force, she works for Jesse Stone in another novel series by Parker. Back Story. Crawford, Dennis aka Amir Abdullah. Caught up in Black Power and teaches African-American literature at the university. Hush Money. Crew Cut. A deacon at the Reorganized Church of the Redemption. Valediction. Cristalli, ER doctor who examined Dawn Lopata when she was taken to the hospital. Sixkill. Crockettes. A tough female gang in Double Deuce. Croft, Raymond. The Bartlett' family doctor who has a racket going on the side. God Save the Child. Cromwell. Hard case Chief of Police of Dowling. School Days. Cronager. Jesse Stone of another novel series by Parker worked for him in LA. Back Story Cronin, Mr. Assistant prosecutor in the Suffolk County's District Attorney's office. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Crosby, Mike. Police Chief for the Walford University campus police department. Painted Ladies. Croy. Kid in Martin's Variety Store in Laramie, Wyoming when SPENSER was a young man. Chasing the Bear. Curly. A strong-arm at the Crown Prince Club in Boston. Taming a Sea Horse. Curley. One of Russell Costigan's bodyguards. A Catskill Eagle. Curly aka "Bo." Thug who tries to beat up Spenser. Widow's Walk. Curtis, Carol. She writes a feminist column in the Boston Globe and listens to Linda Rabb tell her story in Mortal Stakes. Czernak, Sigmund (aka Ziggy). Mob underling married to Bonnie Karnovsky. Back Story. D Daisy. Harvard girl and Hawk's former date. Pastime. Dappa. One of The Preacher's strong-arms. Potshot. Dark, Cawley. Chief homicide investigator in the Chiricahuas County sheriff's office, he knows Lieut. Samuelson, LAPD. Potshot. Darlene. One of April Kyle's girls. She is a housewife, and helps SPENSER. Hundred Dollar Baby. Darrin. A member of FFL (Freedom's Front Line) and one of the people who tried to assassinate SPENSER and Susan Silverman. Now and Then. Daryl. He protects Tony Marcus, the pimp. Taming a Sea Horse. Dave. A cop in The Wheaton Police Department. Pale Kings and Princes. Davidoff, Lucille. Boots Podulka's sister who owns a radio station in Marshport. Cold Service. Davis, Danny. A Taft University point guard. Playmates. Decarlo, Ben. Student of Ashton Prince. Painted ladies. Deegan, Bobby. Into robbery and making money off point shaving at Taft U. Playmates. Deevo. Worked the door at the nightclub where Sixkill and worked as a bouncer after he dropped out of college. Sixkill. Delaney. Chief of Detectives, Proctor P.D. Thin Air. Delaney, Stuart. A cop with the Walford Police, home of Taft U. Playmates. Delauria, Alice. Jumbo Nelson's "agent, manager, keeper." Daughter of Nicky Fellscroft and wife of Stephano Delauria. Delauria, Stephano. Alice Delauria's husband, and enforcer for Nicky Fellscroft. Victor del Rio says that he knows no one in Los Angeles who does not fear him (except maybe Chollo and himself). Deleon, Luis. Puerto Rican gang leader in Proctor who kidnaps Det. Frank Belson's wife. Thin Air. Delia. Personal assistant to Bob Cooper at Kinergy. Bad Business. Dell, The. Forty members of a religious organization lead by The Preacher who collects protection money from businesses in Potshot. Delmar, Dean. Former FBI agent and now security guard for The Inn on the Wharf. Sixkill. Delong. A detective who knows Spenser from his days with the police. Back Story. del Rio, Victor. Hispanic mob boss from Los Angeles, father of Jill Joyce's child, who has helped SPENSER on several occasions, particularly by loaning him Chollo and/or Bobby Horse. Stardust, Thin Air, Potshot, Back Story (mention only, because he is in Switzerland with his "staff"), Hundred Dollar Baby, Sixkill. Delroy, Jon. Ex-marine, ex-FBI and murder suspect. Hugger Mugger. Deluca, Jamie. Bartender, former friend of Mary Toricelli. Widow's Walk. Demarco, Chester. Guard for Absolute Security who was killed by The Grey Man. Rough Weather. Demars, Ollie. Hired to muscle in on April Kyle's business to get her to quit. Hundred Dollar Baby. DeMilo, Buster. A bruiser for loan shark, Haskell Wechsler. Sudden Mischief. Denise. African-American and new owner of Blair's Business Services, Atlanta. Hugger Mugger. Denucci, Brooks. Current head of the Denucci crime family in New York. Hundred Dollar Baby. Denucci, Dion. Mentioned in Hundred Dollar Baby. DeRosa, Jack. Local thug who arranged killings. Widow's Walk. deRosier, Chantel. Girlfriend of Dwayne Woodcock. Playmates. deShayes, Officer Joseph. A Pittsfield police officer. Pastime. DeSpain. Port City's police chief, formerly a state police officer, who is infatuated with Jocelyn Colby. Hawk says he's a tough guy. Walking Shadow. Devane. A State cop on the organized crime squad. Valediction. Devaney, Lance. Serial killer and love-mate of Darrin O'Mara. Bad Business. Díaz, Angel. He rides Hugger Mugger at Saratoga. Hugger Mugger. Dibella. State Police Sargent who used to work for Healy. School Days. DiBernardi, Eddie. He accompanies Vinnie Morris, a Joe Broz strong-arm. The Widening Gyre. Dillard, Lamar. Lawyer for Tony Marcus who worked for the hit men who attempted to kill SPENSER. Rough Weather. Dillard Street Posse. Another gang around Double Deuce. Dix. Psychiatrist, former police officer, who consults, forensically, with the police and who words with police on problems with alcohol, depression, and family issues. School Days, Rough Weather. Dixon, Hugh. Wealthy man who hires SPENSER to find, and bring to justice, the killers of his family, and who becomes SPENSER's sometime benefactor. The Judas Goat, A Catskill Eagle, Hugger Mugger. Dobson, Harry. SPENSER's friend at the Department of Motor Vehicles. Stardust. Dodge, Carl. Acquaintance of SPENSER in Laramie, Wyoming when SPENSER was a young man. Chasing the Bear. Doerr, Frank. A loan shark and a gambler on rigged games. Mortal Stakes. Doherty, Carl. Hires SPENSER to find out what his wife is up to. Now and Then. Dolly. A bartender in Proctor. Thin Air. Donaldson, T.P. The sheriff who helps SPENSER in Redford, Illinois. Mortal Stakes. Doreen. Waitress at the Pequod House Restaurant. A Catskill Eagle. Doris. A secretary at Miss McGowin's School. Dotty. Secretary to Adele McCallister. Bad Business. Doucette, Paul. Psychotherapist who was court ordered to evaluate Goren Pappas as a condition of his release on a charge from Wickton College in Whichendon. Downes, Philip. A Scotland Yard police inspector. The Judas Goat. Doyle, Jim. Boston Housing Authority rep. Double Deuce. Dryer, Margaret. Dean of Student Affairs at State College, Fitchburg. Hush Money. Duane. Security guard at Three Fillies Stables. Hugger Mugger. Duda. Partner of Husak, lawyer for the Ukrainian mafia. Cold Service. Dukes. He tails SPENSER for hood, Marty Anaheim. Chance. Dunham, Dixie. Basketball coach at Taft U. Playmates, Small Vices. Dusack, Sal. Beaten up by the Mexican students in high school in Laramie, Wyoming. Chasing the Bear. Dziubakevych, Bohdan. Soldier in the Ukrainian mafia. Killed by Hawk. Cold Service. E Eagan, Marge. A Boston TV personality. Double Deuce. Eddie. Bartender at the Port City Tap. Walking Shadow. Eddie. A taxi driver who leads SPENSER to where April Kyle is working. Ceremony. Eddie. Ollie Demar's body-builder enforcer. Hundred Dollar Baby. Edith. Liaison executive at Kinergy. Bad Business. Eisenhower, Gary. Alias for Goren Pappas, AKA Gary Astor and Elliot Herzog. Man who uses women. Blackmailing four women that Elizabeth Shaw represents. The Professional. Eisner, Edward. A patient of Susan Silverman and a murder suspect. Crimson Joy. Eisen, Bernard. COO at Kinergy. Bad Business. Eisen, Ellen. Wife of Bernard, whose affair with Trenton Rowley was SPENSER's first hook into the whole mess. Bad Business. Ellie. She takes part in Gerry Broz's granny parties. The Widening Gyre. Ellsworth, Lily. Grandmother of Jared Clark who is trying to get SPENSER to exonerate him from murder. School Days. Elmont, Arnie. Security guard for The Inn of the Wharf who was one of the two guards who responded to the call informing that the hotel that there was a medical emergency in Jumbo Nelson's room. Sixkill. Elovitz, Bill. Husband of Debby, Susan Silverman's friend. Small Vices Elovitz, Debby. Wife of Bill, Susan Silverman's friend. Small Vices. Elson, Lionel. Physical training instructor at Costigan's arms factory in Connecticut. A Catskill Eagle. Emily. One of April Kyle's "girls." She is an airline attendant. English, Lawrence Turnbull Jr. Financial consultant, he's against everything that may destroy democracy. Looking for Rachel Wallace. English, Mrs. Lawrence English's mother who is equally bigoted. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Englund, Darcy (Red). Henchman, friend, driver, gofer, bodyguard, etc. for the fake Perry Anderson. Now and Then. Epstein, Nathan. SAC (Special Agent in Charge) of the Boston FBI office. SPENSER's FBI connection. They work together for the benefit of both from time to time. Back Story, Cold Service, Now and Then, Rough Weather, The Professional, Painted Ladies. Erica. AKA White Top, Janey's (Pink Top) friend from the Dowling School and The Coffee Nut. School Days. Ernie. In the costuming department at the TV studio. Stardust. Erskine, Harold. He hires SPENSER to investigate Red Soxer Marty Rabb. Mortal Stakes. Esteva, Emmy (Esmeralda). Felipe Esteva's wife. Pale Kings and Princes. Esteva, Felipe. Produce company owner in Wheaton who also moves drugs. Pale Kings and Princes. Estrada, Rose. Apartment building in NYC. Mortal Stakes. Eunice. Tyler Smithson's African-American maid. A Catskill Eagle. Evans, Deborah. Pemberton College president. Small Vices. Evangelista. She owns the Happy Haddock Coffee Shop in Port City. Walking Shadow. Evangelista. Luis Deleon's cousin. Thin Air. F Fahey, Ann. Friend of Bunny Lombard (aka Bonnie Karnovsky) at Taft University. Back Story. Fallon, Phil. Local agent of the D.E.A. Pale Kings and Princes, Small Vices. Fancy, Abner aka Shaka. Leader of the Dread Scott Brigade. Back Story. Farley, Larry. Alias Lionel Farnsworth. One of April Kyle's johns. Farnsworth, Lionel. AKA Larry Farley. April Kyle's partner apparent partner in crime. Hundred Dollar Baby. Fat Man. He tells SPENSER to lay off but he gets decked. Sudden Mischief. Fatso. Thug who, with Bo (Curly), tries to beat up SPENSER. Widow's Walk. Farantino. Middlesex Co. D.A. officer. He assigns work loads. Playmates. Farantino, Frank. A New York attorney representing Donald Stapleton. Small Vices. Farrell, F.X. (Fix). A city councilman. Looking for Rachel Wallace, The Widening Gyre. Farrell, Lee. Openly gay Boston Police detective, homicide investigator under Martin Quirk's command. Becomes one of SPENSER's friends and associates. Paper Doll, Walking Shadow, Thin Air, Chance, Sudden Mischief, Hush Money, Potshot, School Days, Now and Then, Painted Ladies, and mentioned in Sixkill. Interestingly, a lawyer by that name was mentioned in Ch. 40 of Farewell, My Lovely by Raymond Chandler. Farrell, Ray. Red Sox manager. Mortal Stakes. Fay. A blonde hooker in San Francisco. SPENSER and Hawk eliminates her pimp. A Catskill Eagle. Faye, Dr. A psychiatrist helping Meredith Tripp. Paper Doll. Feldman. Doctor for Miss McGowin's School. Rough Weather. Felice. A strong-arm for Felipe Esteva. Pale Kings and Princes. Felice, Roberto. Landscaper in Laramie, Wyoming when SPENSER was a young man. Chasing the Bear. Felicia. A helpful nurse in Pittsfield Hospital. Pastime. Fellscroft, Nicky. Los Angeles mob boss who "owns" Jumbo Nelson. Father-in-law of Stephano Delauria. Felton, Gordon. A patient of Susan Silverman and a murder suspect. Crimson Joy. Felton, Mimi. Gordon Felton's ex-wife. Crimson Joy. Felton, Sam. Movie producer at Summit Studios. A Savage Place. Ferguson, Frank. Racing stable owner in Alton. Paper Doll, Hugger Mugger. Ferris, Doug. Pemberton College cop. Small Vices. Ferris, Turk. Played football with SPENSER in high school. Chasing the Bear. Fiore, Rita. Assistant prosecutor, Norfolk County's D.A. office, later a senior litigator for Cone, Oakes and Baldwin law firm. Friend and long time pursuer of SPENSER (never successful). Valediction, Pale Kings and Princes, Small Vices, Sudden Mischief, Widow's Walk, Back Story, Bad Business, Cold Service, School Days, Rough Weather, The Professional, Painted Ladies, Sixkill. Fish, Gino. He took over Joe Broz's territory when Joe retired ("got old...his kid's a bust, and Vinnie left him..."). Chance, Small Vices, Potshot, Hundred Dollar Baby. Fisher, Arnold. Money man for the Denucci crime family in New York. Hundred Dollar Baby. Fitzgerald. Security guard who gets shot. Promised Land. Fitzgerald, Trudy. Kitty Belson's friend. Thin Air. Flanagan. New York Police Department officer who works with Eugene Corsetti. Hundred Dollar Baby. Floyd, Art. He moves girls up the chain for a fee - from massage parlor to hooker. Taming a Sea Horse. Floyd, Lester. Broadcaster Bucky Maynard's driver. Mortal Stakes. Fogarty. Merrimack State College dean of students. Thin Air. Foley. A cop. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Fonesca, Artie. CEO of Absolute Security the company that was hired by Heidi Bradshaw to provide security for her daughter's wedding. Fontaine, Velma. An African-American hooker in the Combat Zone. Ceremony. Forbes, Bradford W. University president who hires SPENSER. The Godwulf Manuscript. Forbes, Roger. Attorney for Hamilton Black Publishing. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Forbes, Wendell. Donated Lady With A Finch to the Hammond Museum. Painted Ladies. Fortunato, Bernard J. A private investigator in Las Vegas who has helped SPENSER from time to time. One of SPENSER's "Magnifiicent Seven." Chance, Potshot, mentioned in Now and Then. Foy, Zoe. Security guard for The Inn on the Wharf who was one of the two guards who responded to the call informing the hotel that there was a medical emergency in Jumbo Nelson's room. Helps SPENSER. Sixkill. Foye, Mrs. Telephone company employee. Ceremony. Frale, Mr. District Attorney. The Godwulf Manuscript. Frampton, Randy. Attorney for Marlene Rowley. Bad Business. Francis. A customer at Tunney's Grill, Waymark. Stardust. Francis, Jerry. A private eye more easily bribed to drop the case than Spenser. Bad Business Franklin, Jeremy. Real name of Jumbo Nelson. Sixkill. Franklin, Pamela. Robinson Nevins' current girlfriend. Hush Money. Franklin, Steve. An orthopedic surgeon in Port City trying to help Craig Sampson after being shot. Walking Shadow. Franco aka Francisco Montenegro. A strong-arm collector for the mob. A Savage Place. Francona, Roger. A Joe Broz strong arm. The Widening Gyre. Frank. Bartender at The Yorktown Tavern, Boston. Mortal Stakes. Fraser, Dale. A Fitchburg cop. The Widening Gyre. Freddie. A Waltham police sergeant. Bad Business. Frederics, John. News director at KNBS Television, Los Angeles. A Savage Place. Fritz. Member of the Liberty terrorist group. The Judas Goat. G Gabriel, Jimmy. Legal triage lawyer for Heidi Bradshaw. Rough Weather. Gallagher, Estelle. Personal trainer at Pinnacle Fitness and main squeeze and business partner of Gary Eisenhower. She pays the price for her trust. Galvin, Marcus. Attorney for the Denucci crime family in New York. Hundred Dollar Baby. Garfield, Patty Jean (PJ). Owner of the 'Chez Vous' real estate company. Pastime. Garner. The Belmont police chief. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Garner. Wife of The Dowling School president, Royce Garner. School Days. Garner, Royce. AKA Roygar. Doctor of Divinity and President of The Dowling School and ordained minister. School Days. Garvey. Boston Police Department officer. Hundred Dollar Baby. Gary, part of Martin and Gary. Bartenders at The Casablanca Bar. Hush Money. Gary, AKA Gray Hair, one of Jerry Costigan's bodyguards. A Catskill Eagle Gavin, Richard. A dishonest criminal attorney. Sudden Mischief. Gavin, Steve. Head of security at Kinergy. Bad Business. Geoffrey. Gino Fish's personal assistant. Chance. Geoffrey. A member of the FFL (Freedom's Front Line) and one of people who tried to assassinate SPENSER and Susan Silverman, for Bradley Turner and helped kill Dennis Doherty. Now and Then. George. He and three others bear down on SPENSER but he sees them off. Looking for Rachel Wallace. George. He sounds like a drug dealer to SPENSER. Potshot. George, Annette. AKA George. One of animal's "girlfriends" from "The Rocks." She threw a rock at Pearl II. She also got beaten up by Animal for talking to SPENSER. Gert. A waitress at the Reservoir Court Motel restaurant in Wheaton. Pale Kings and Princes. Gert. Owner of Tunney's Grill in Waymark. Stardust. Giacomin, Mel. Insurance company owner, has sleazy acquaintances who help him kidnap his son. Early Autumn, Pastime. Giacomin, Patty. Divorced, she asks SPENSER to get her son back. Early Autumn, Pastime. Giacomin, Paul. Troubled 15 year old in Early Autumn. Disinterested in everything but SPENSER turns him around, and he ends up being SPENSER's "adopted" son and successful dancer and choreographer. Early Autumn, Ceremony, The Widening Gyre, Valediction, Stardust, Pastime, Small Vices, Back Story, mentioned in Rough Weather. Gillespie, Luther. Bookie who is killed while being body guarded by Hawk. Cold Service. Gillespie, Richard Luther. Surviving son of Luther. Cold Service. Gillespie, family. Wife and two children of Luther, killed by the Ukranian mobsters. Cold Service. Gino. A security guard at Russell Costigan's lodge in the Catskills. A Catskill Eagle. Ginsberg, Joel. A dentist and Brad Sterling's brother-in-law. Sudden Mischief. Ginsberg, Nancy. Brad Sterling's sister. Sudden Mischief. Glas. Translator for the Eastern European hit men who attempted to kill SPENSER. Rough Weather. Glidden, J.J. Dean of Student Affairs, Pemberton College. Small Vices. Goddard, Natalie. Ex- wife of Tony Marcus. Cold Service. Gold, Mrs. Secretary of the alumni office at Lydia Hall College. Rough Weather. Gold, Emily (Emily Gordon). Mother of Daryl, killed in 1974. Gold, Esther. Assistant District Attorney for the case which resulted from the attack on SPENSER which was thwarted by him and Hawk. Rough Weather. Gold, Morris. An attorney go-between for The Gray Man to meet SPENSER. Small Vices. Goldman, Maynard. A call-in on the Jimmy Winston radio show. Crimson Joy. Goldman, Paula. A San Francisco attorney. A Catskill Eagle. Goldin, Claire. One of Bradley Turner's conquests at Coyle College and long-term girlfriend. Now and Then. Good, Jeff. Doctor who attends to SPENSER's gunshot wound at Pittsfield Hospital. Pastime. Gonsalves, Anthony. Located in Fall River, he doesn't call SPENSER as expected. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Gonzalez, Ramon. Luis Deleon's No.2 and a two-gun shooter. Thin Air. Gordon, Mr. and Mrs. Regulars at the bar in Potshot. Gordon, Barry. Husband (of sorts) to Emily, father (of sorts) to Daryl. Back Story. Gordon, Daryl (stage name Daryl Silver). A friend of Paul Giacomin whose mother was killed by the Dred Scott Brigade. Back Story. Gordan, Emily (nee Gold). Mother of Daryl, killed in 1974. Back Story. Grace. Member of a militant women's group who drives a getaway car. Promised Land. Graff, Larson nee Joey Bucci. Public relations consultant to Mary Smith. Widow's Walk. Graffino, Ethel. Guidance counselor at Franklin High School. Widow's Walk. Grant, Mrs. Wife of Hollis Grant. Grant, Catherine. In administration at Pemberton College. Small Vices. Grant, Hollis. Wilma Grant's father who employed Alex Taglio for his grandson Wendell Grant. School Days. Grant, Wendell. Accused of shooting and killing seven and wounding eight at the Dowling School. Implicated Jared Clark as his accomplice. School Days. Grant, Wilma. AKA Miss Crunchy Granola. Wendell Grant's mother. School Days. Gray Man aka Rugar and hired to eliminate SPENSER. Small Vices. Green, Kenny. An off guard and a friend of Dwayne Woodcock. Playmates. Gretsky, Hilda. Birth name of Heidi Bradshaw, Heidi Van Meer, and Heidi Washburn. Rough Weather. Grieff, Patti. A long-time friend of Susan Silverman. Pale Kings and Princes. Grimes. A London bobby assigned to SPENSER at his hotel. The Judas Goat. Grimes, Edgar. AKA "Vest," employee of Stealth Security Consultants. He poses as a cop and roughs up SPENSER. Quirk steps aside to allow Spenser to beat him up to get even for the attack in the Alton jail. Paper Doll. Grove, Abner. Tax and finance guru at Cone, Oaks and Baldwin. Widow's Walk. Gurwitz, Amy. A sixteen-year-old drop out and a friend of April Kyle. Ceremony. Gurwitz, Mrs. Amy's mother who disowned her. Ceremony. H Hack, J. Taylor. A professor at Taft University. Playmates. Haden, Jeannie. SPENSER's friend who was abused by her father in Laramie, Wyoming when SPENSER was young. Chasing the Bear. Haden, Luke. Jeannie Haden's father who dies going over the falls in Laramie, Wyoming when SPENSER was young. Chasing the Bear. Haden, Mrs. Mother of Jeannie Haden. Chasing the Bear. Hair, Gary. Security guard at Russell Costigan's lodge in the Catskills. A Catskill Eagle. Hall, Gene. A Los Angeles police sergeant. A Savage Place. Hall, Typhanie. A beautiful friend of Lisa Belson. Thin Air. Haller, Mary Margaret. Wife of SPENSER's attorney friend, Vince. Valediction. Haller, Vince. SPENSER's attorney friend who becomes Terry Orchard's attorney. The Godwulf Manuscript, Valediction, A Catskill Eagle, Playmates. Hammond, Roger. Head of Summit Studios. A Savage Place. Hanlon, Laurie. Had her license plate stolen by the assassins who tried to blow up SPENSER. Painted Ladies. Hans. AKA Scarface. A member of the Liberty terrorist group. The Judas Goat. Hanson, Olivia. She is suing Brett Sterling for sexual harassment. Sudden Mischief. Hanson, Richie. Raped Brenda Loring twice for Northrop May. Shot by her. Surrogate. Harmon. A Lieutenant with the Cambridge Police Department. Sudden Mischief. Harold. He and Buddy Hartmann try to take Paul Giacomin away from his mother. Early Autumn. Haroon, Haji. Independent ruler of a collection of tribesmen in Afghanistan. Heroin exporter. Cold Service. Harper. Cop called to Beth Jackson and Gary Eisenhower's apartment. The Professional. Harrington, Tim. Mayor of Proctor. Thin Air. Harris, Miss. SPENSER's study hall teacher in Laramie, Wyoming. Chasing the Bear. Harris, Wilbur. FBI contact for Spenser by way of Elliot Ives(CIA), for information on Morris Tannenbaum. Potshot. Harry. A first assistant director at the TV studios. Stardust. Harry. Muscle for Sigmund Czernik (Ziggy). Back Story. Hartley, Mrs. SPENSER's English teacher in Laramie, Wyoming. Hartley, Clifford. Husband of Regina Hartley, one of four women being blackmailed by Gary Eisenhower. Being considered as a candidate for the senate. Gay but not out of the closet. Consequently a good candidate for blackmail. Hartley, Regina. One of the four women being blackmailed by Gary Eisenhower. The Professional. Hartman, Dolly. Walter Clive's girlfriend. Hugger Mugger. Hartman, Jason. Possibly Walter Clive's son. Hugger Mugger. Hartmann, Buddy. He and Harold try to take Paul Giacomin away from his mother. Early Autumn. Harvey. Muscle for Sonny Karnofsky. Confronts Spenser in his office and shoots his lamp. He wants SPENSER to stop looking into the Emily Gordon murder from 1974. Back Story. Hatch, Valerie. A litigator in Boston with a nanny problem. Hugger Mugger. Hatfield, Curtis. Director of internal security at Soldier's Field Development. Widow's Walk. Hawk. SPENSER's best friend. He always has his back, sometimes without SPENSER even knowing it. SPENSER uses his help and strength although he was an enforcer and collector for the bad guys, and still occasionally engages in "questionable" activities. One of SPENSER's "Magnificent Seven." First appeared in Promised Land and in most other books except Looking for Rachel Wallace, Chasing the Bear, A Savage Place, Thin Air (in Burma), Hugger Mugger (in Paris), School Days and Painted Ladies (mentioned), Sixkill (in Southern Asia), Hundred Dollar Baby, Now and Then, Rough Weather, The Professional. Hawkins, Connie. A basketball player playing on the New York playgrounds. Double Deuce. Hayden, Judy. Dr. Hayden's blonde wife. The Godwulf Manuscript. Hayden, Lowell. He lectures on Chaucer and Beowulf at the University with connections to local crook, Joe Broz. The Godwulf Manuscript. Healy. Massachusetts State Police officer and friend of SPENSER. They work for the benefit of both from time to time. First introduced as a Detective Lieutenant with the Massachusetts State Police he has risen through the ranks as noted: God Save the Child, mentioned in Pale Kings and Princes, Mortal Stakes, Walking Shadow (Captain), Small Vices (Commander), Potshot, Back Story, Bad Business, School Days, Rough Weather, The Professional, Painted Ladies. Hedrick, Mary Ann. An assistant professor at Taft University. Playmates. Heidemann, Bert. Owner of Bert's deli in Boston. Mortal Stakes. Helen. AKA Pinstripe. Bank president Warren Whitfield's secretary. Taming a Sea Horse. Henderson, Melissa. Student at Pemberton College found murdered. Small Vices. Henderson, Mrs. Mellissa's mother. Small Vices. Henderson, Walton. Mellissa's father. He owns eight banks. Small Vices. Henry. A Wheaton Police Department Captain. Pale Kings and Princes. Henry. To SPENSER he sounds like a bookie. Potshot. Hernandez, Pedro. AKA Petey. Warns SPENSER about the upcoming rumble between the "Anglos" and the Mexican students in Laramie, Wyoming, when SPENSER was young. Herzberg, Ariel. Head of the Herzberg Foundation. Son of Isaac Herzberg and grandson of Judah Herzberg. Father of Melissa Minor. Painted Ladies. Herzberg, Isaac. Only member of the Herzberg family who survived the concentration camps at Auschwitz. Painted Ladies. Herzberg, Judah. Owned the painting Lady With A Finch until confiscated by the Nazis. His Auschwitz identification number is tattooed on Herzberg foundation members. Painted Ladies. Herzog, Elliot. Alias for Goren Pappas, AKA Gary Eisenhower and Gary Astor. Man who uses women. Blackmailing the four women represented by Elizabeth Shaw. The Professional. Hester. Sedale's aunt who refused to perform an abortion forty years ago. Paper Doll. Hickman, Myles. Commander, Boston Police Department. He's on vacation! Playmates. Hilliard, Dorothy. Susan Silverman's psychiatrist in San Francisco. A Catskill Eagle, Sudden Mischief. Hobarts. A gang in the housing project in Double Deuce. Hogarth, Walter (Wally Hogg). Bodyguard for loan shark Frank Doerr. Mortal Stakes. Holmes, Barrett. Legal counsel for Oceania Industries. A Savage Place. Holmes, Betty. Registrar at Taft University. Back Story. Holmes, Mickey. Security guy at The Grand Hotel, Las Vegas. Chance. Holt, Lyndon. Member of The Last Hope. Holton, Leon James aka Coyote. Member of the Dread Scott Brigade. Back Story. Hopewell, Carlotta. Jerome Jefferson's girlfriend in Hollywood. Potshot. Horse, Bobby. An American-Indian "muscle" for Victor del Rio who meets SPENSER in Stardust and who subsequently helps him from time to time with the approval of Mr. del Rio. One of SPENSER's "Magnificent Seven." Stardust, Potshot, Hundred Dollar Baby, mentioned in Sixkill. Houser, Jimmy. Kevin Bartlett's friend. God Save the Child. Hummel, Carl aka 'Hummer'. Ex-boyfriend of April Kyle and a bad influence. Ceremony. Hunter, Sarah. Lives in Westwood, worked with Steve Buckman at Fairfax High. Potshot. Hurley, Elayna. Susan Silverman's single parent friend. Small Vices. Hurley, Erika. Elayna Hurley's noisy child. Small Vices. Husak. Lawyer for the Ukranian mafia. Cold Service I Isaacs, Peter aka "Pike." Old friend of Mary Smith. Widow's Walk. Iselin, Philip Ph.D. A patient of Susan Silverman and a murder suspect. Crimson Joy. Ito, Steven. A psychiatrist/director of Pomona, California detox center. Lisa Belson was there. Thin Air. Ives, Elliot. SPENSER's CIA connection. They sometimes work together for the benefit of both. A Catskill Eagle, Small Vices, Potshot, Back Story, Cold Service, Now and Then, Rough Weather, Painted Ladies. J Jack. Counter man at Chelsea's Washington Deli. Crimson Joy. Jackie. Ex-marine and Julius Ventura's chauffeur. Chance. Jackson. Community Service officer and veteran cop. Small Vices. Jackson, Charles. Security guard at The Crown Prince Club. Taming a Sea Horse. Jackson, Chester (Chet). Husband of Beth Jackson, one of the four women being blackmailed by Gary Eisenhower. The Professional. Jackson, Elizabeth (Beth). Nee Elizabeth Boudreau. One of the four women, represented by Elizabeth Shaw, who are being blackmailed by Gary Eisenhower. The Professional. Jaime. One of Rimbaud's goons. Cold Service. James. One of Dawn Lopata's friends. Sixkill. Jan. Attorney Jason Carroll's secretary. The Judas Goat. Jan. One of April Kyle's "girls. Hundred Dollar Baby. Jane. The strong-arm for Rose Alexander, militant sexist. Promised Land. Janey. AKA Pink Top. Student at The Dowling School who helps SPENSER. School Days. Janice. Wickton College student who hits on Hawk. The Professional. Janie. Henry Cimoli's help at the Harbor Health Club. Crimson Joy. Jasmine. An assistant at the agency that manages Jill Joyce's affairs. Stardust. J.D. Wheaton Police Department sergeant who harasses SPENSER. Pale Kings and Princes. Jefferson. African-American servant who has been with the Nelson family for sixty years. Paper Doll. Jefferson, Devona. She and her baby are murdered on the street in Double Deuce. Jefferson, Jerome. A strong-arm for Morris Tannenbaum. Dead on the Pacific Coast Highway. Potshot. Jennerette. He works in the New York office of the Federal attorney. Playmates. Jenny. Receptionist at Wheaton Union Hospital. Pale Kings and Princes. Jerry. Bartender at the New York Hilton. Early Autumn. Jessup, Tarone. He takes care of Tony Marcus's business while he is serving time but is later murdered. Chance. Jimmy. He and Gerry Broz participate in afternoon granny parties. The Widening Gyre. Jimmy. Bartender at then Casablanca on Harvard Square. Sudden Mischief. Johnny. Ollie Demar's long-haired enforcer. Hundred Dollar Baby. Johnson, Celia. Major Johnson's mother who hanged herself. Double Deuce. Johnson, Major. Leader of the Hobart Street Raiders in the Double Deuce housing project. Double Deuce, School Days. Johnson, Mr. Representative of the Afghan partners in the drug trade. Cold Service. Jojo. A gun for Gerry Broz. Playmates. Joost. Formerly in the Airborne Brigade for the Royal Dutch Army. Served with an Israeli commando unit. The started a private security agency with Van Meer. Assassins hired to kill SPENSER, but were killed by him after he was warned by Pearl II that they were hiding in his office. Painted Ladies. Jordan, Barbara. Owner of the Bijoux on Newberry Street. Hush Money. José. Maitre d' at the Ambrosia Hotel. Chance. Joyce, Jill. TV star on a a successful weekly pyschodrama. SPENSER is hired to protect her and find her stalker. Stardust. Junior. Tony Marcus's "muscle." Sudden Mischief, Back Story, Cold Service. Hundred Dollar Baby, Rough Weather, The Professional, Mentioned in Sixkill. K Kaplan. Chelsea P.D. lieutenant assigned to catch King Powers. Promised Land. Karas, Flora. Wife of Phil Karas. Now and Then. Karas, Phil. Along with his wife, Flora, bought, from the bank, the house in which Anne Marie and Bradley Turner lived. Now and Then. Karnovsky, Bonnie (aka Bunnie Lombard, Bonnie Czernak). Former member of the Dread Scott Brigade, daughter of Evalina and Sonny, wife of Ziggy. Back Story. Karnovsky, Evalina (nee Lombard). Wife of Sonny. Back Story. Karnovsky, Sonny. Took over the crime business formerly held by Joe Broz. Back Story. Kate. One of April Kyle's "girls." She is a third grade teacher. Hundred Dollar Baby. Kathleen. In the wardrobe department at the TV studios. Stardust. Katie. SPENSER's blind date. Valediction. Kearny. A Cambridge detective. Sudden Mischief. Kelly. One of April Kyle's "girls." She is a divorced single mom. Keneally, Father. He teaches comparative religions at Boston College. Valediction. Kennealy. Appears to be helping Lieut. Quirk in his investigations. The Godwulf Manuscript. Kenny, Carol. Secretary/Assistant to the President of The Dowling School, Royce Gardner. School Days. Kensy. Hotel house doctor where SPENSER is shot in the rear end. The Judas Goat. Keohane, Ed. Boston Police Department detail officer assigned to Jumbo Nelson's movie "Oink." Sixkill. Kiley, Ann. Lawyer at Kiley and Harbaugh, lover of Marvin Conroy. Widow's Walk. Kiley, Bill. Retired chief of detectives, Proctor P.D. Thin Air. Kiley, Bobby. Lawyer at Kiley and Harbaugh, father of Ann. Widow's Walk. Kim. A student at Pemberton College. Small Vices. Kingsley, Garrett. The Central Argus newspaper owner. Pale Kings and Princes. Klaus, Clyde. A Fed from the Treasury Dept. part of a stake-out team. Promised Land. Klein, Larry. Dolly Hartman's doctor. Hugger Mugger. Knox, Cynthia. She enjoys Gerry Broz's "granny parties". The Widening Gyre. Kodiak Kid. Pseudonym of Rugar, aka The Gray Man. Cold Service. Kuando, Mano. Married Jack Nelson's daughter in Kenya. Paper Doll. Kurt. Ariel Herzberg's security man SPENSER had to "school" in fisticuffs. Painted Ladies. Ky. Leader of the slave labor at Russell Costigan's arms factory. A Catskill Eagle. Kyle, April. SPENSER is searching for her on the streets of Boston, then to a bordello, in Ceremony. She becomes a recurring "working girl" who SPENSER tries to help, but finally has to confront. Opens her own "house," believing Gary Eisenhower, in Hundred Dollar Baby. Ceremony, Taming a Sea Horse, Small Vices, Hundred Dollar Baby. Kyle, Bunni. April's mother who hires SPENSER to find her daughter. Ceremony. Kyle, Harry. A rich insurance salesman who disowns his daughter, April. Ceremony. L LaBonte, Boley. Owner of the bowling alley and lounge called the Kingpin Lanes in Tarbridge. Former husband of Elizabeth Boudreau. The Professional. Lamont, Mr. Prentice Lamont's father. Hush Money. Lamont, Gerald (Jerry). Vice President for Administration for Coyle State College in Cleveland, Ohio, where the fake Perry Alderson taught. Now and Then. Lamont, Laura. The second Mrs. Lamont. Hush Money. Lamont, Patsy. Prentice Lamont's mother. Hush Money. Lamont, Prentice. Gay activist student. Victim. Hush Money. Land, Roscoe. The mayor in Potshot. Lane, Maggie. Heidi Bradshaw's assistant. Rough Weather. Lannum, Chris. Does Pilates with Susan. Cold Service. Lark, Sherry. Walter Clive's hippy ex-wife. Hugger Mugger. Larry. A security man at Kinergy. Bad Business. Larson, Abigail. Former client of Elizabeth Shaw who was swindled by Gary Eisenhower. The Professional. Larson, Lewis. A cop, a patient of Susan Silverman's and a murder suspect. Crimson Joy. Laura. Hawk's date at the Bay Tower Room. Valediction. Lawson, J. Clay. A detective from Las Vegas. Pastime. LeBlanc, Dr. He is Dr. Croft's stand-in. God Save the Child. LeClair, Kristen. One of Patricia Utley's "girls" who opens her own house in New Haven, Connecticut, having been conned by Lionel Farnsworth. Hundred Dollar Baby. Lee, Mr. Assistant principal at Smithfield High. God Save the Child. Lee, Uncle Eddie aka Fast Eddie. Boss of the Kwan Chang tong that runs Chinatown in Boston. Also controls Chinatown in Port City. Walking Shadow, Chance. Leeland, Richard. Laywer hired by Jared Clark's mother and father. School Days. Lehman, Perry. A mob connection and owner of The Crown Prince Club. Taming a Sea Horse. LeMaster. Chief of Taft University police, former State trooper. Playmates. Lenny. A blond cop with Wheaton P.D. Pale Kings and Princes. Lenny. Motor cycle repair shop owner in Venice, California. Thin Air. Leo. A San Francisco pimp. A Catskill Eagle. Leon AKA Coyote. (Leon James Colton). Member of the Dred Scott Brigade. The man Daryl Gordon's mother was with who brought them to Boston. Back Story. Leonard (Rezendez). Tony Marcus' number two guy. Cold Service, Rough Weather (found dead). Leonard, Gabe. Hostage negotiator in The Dowling School massacre who convinces Wendall Grant to surrender. School Days. Leong, Herman. He tells SPENSER who runs Chinatown. Walking Shadow. Lessard, Adelaide. Nee Adelaide Van Meer. Married Maurice Lessard in chapter eight in Rough Weather. Lessard, Maurice. Marries Adelaide van Meer and is killed at the wedding. Rough Weather. Lessard, Mr. Father of murdered groom Maurice Lessard. Rough Weather. Lessard, Mrs. Mother of the murdered groom Maurice Lessard. Rough Weather. Lessard, Valerie. Sister of Maurice Lessard. Lester. Runs limo service in Las Vegas. Hawk's friend. Chance. Levesque, Mrs. Roy's mother. Widow's Walk. Levesque, Roy. Mary Smith's long time sex partner. Widow's Walk. Levkovych, Danylko. Soldier in the Ukrainian mafia. Killed by Hawk. Cold Service. Lewin. Next door neighbor to the Buckman's when they lived in Santa Monica. Potshot. Liang. Mei Ling's cousin in Port City. Walking Shadow. Lila. Waitress at the Lancaster Tap. Playmates. Lila. The communal secretary/receptionist for the professional offices in the building where SPENSER's office is. She is directly across the hall from SPENSER's office and is the frequent recipient of SPENSER and Hawk's ogling. She has hopes of being a model. Small Vices, Sudden Mischief, Painted Ladies, Sixkill. Lillian. She is at SPENSER's answering service. Promised Land. Lin. Hugh Dixon's manservant. The Judas Goat, A Catskill Eagle. Ling, Mei. Helping SPENSER with the Chinese language in Walking Shadow and Chance (has thing for Hawk, too), and a note from her in Potshot. Linhares, Anton. Assistant D.A. at Bristol County courthouse who puts together a stake-out team. Promised Land. Little, Jack. The P.R. man for the Red Sox. Mortal Stakes. Little Bear, Bob. Zebulon Sixkill's maternal grandfather who raised him. Sixkill. Livingstone, Fred. Campus police chief, Pemberton College. Small Vices. Lizotti, Carmine. A cop with Det. Sgt. Frank Belson. Valediction. Lloyd, Morton. Born Loydjeviche. Hammond Museum's pro bono lawyer. Painted Ladies. Lois. Assistant Dean at Coyle College. Now and Then. Lombard, Bunny. Friend of Emily Gordon. Back Story. Lombard, Evelina. Mrs. Samo Karnofsky. Back Story. Long Hair. A kid at the Starlight Lounge who is floored by the bouncer. Chance. Loo, Richie. He meant to kill SPENSER in a shoot-out in Boston. A Catskill Eagle. Lopata, Beatrice (Buffy). Mother of Dawn Lopata. Lopata, Dawn. Girl who dies while in the company of Jumbo Nelson. Sixkill. Lopata, Matthew. Brother of Dawn Lopata who is going to Harvard. Sixkill. Lopata, Thomas (Tommy). Father of Dawn Lopata, and insurance broker whose profession leads to tragedy. Sixkill. Lopez. A Spanish speaking Los Angeles investigator. A Savage Place. Lopez, Aurelio. Bullied in Laramie, Wyoming when SPENSER was young. SPENSER defends him. Chasing the Bear. Lopez, Octavia. Mother of Aurelio Lopez and babysitter for Jeannie Haden. Chasing the Bear. Loring, Brenda. SPENSER dated her before Susan Silverman. The Godwulf Manuscript, Surrogate and mentioned in The Judas Goat, Mortal Stakes, Thin Air, Hush Money. Loydjeviche. Morton Lloyd's grandfather's last name before it was changed at Ellis Island. Painted Ladies. Lucky. A Gerry Broz bodyguard. Pastime. Lucy. Sixkill's girlfriend in college who dumps him when he stops being a "star." Sixkill. Luke. Personal trainer at Pinnacle Fitness. The Professional. Lundquist, Brian P. A State Trooper in Wheaton. Pale Kings and Princes. Lupo. Assistant Medical Examiner. Stardust. M Macey. The loan shark's enforcer. Promised Land. Macklin, Erin. A committed teacher at The Marcus Garvey Middle School who works with, and has the respect of, the youth gangs in Boston in her spare time. She helps Spenser and Hawk in Double Deuce. MacCullum, Pauline. Headmistress, Carolina Academy, Alton. Paper Doll. Mackinaw. He and three others warn SPENSER to back-off the investigation. Small Vices. Madilyn. Mill River P.D. dispatch operator. A Catskill Eagle. Maguire, Earl. Lawyer and friend of the Bartlett family. God Save the Child. Mahoney, Moira. "Head fake" police officer for Susan Silverman so she can be put in "protective custody" while SPENSER and friends roust Bradley Turner. Now and Then. Maitland, Bass. English Department ombudsman. Hush Money. Malinowski, Lucille. Server/busser at the Bristol Lounge at The Four Seasons. The Professional. Malone, Anne. Wife of Evan. Back Story. Malone, Evan. FBI agent who investigated the bank robbery in 1974 which ended up in the death of Emily Gold. Back Story. Malloy, Kate. The nanny who is being stalked. Hugger Mugger. Manny. Assistant Medical Examiner. The Godwulf Manuscript. Marcus, Tony. He is in the prostitute business in Boston originally when SPENSER officially meets with him. His crime empire grows with time. He and SPENSER are, alternately, enemies and allies. Ceremony, Taming a Sea Horse, Crimson Joy, Double Deuce, Chance (in jail), Small Vices, Sudden Mischief, Cold Service, Hundred Dollar Baby, Rough Weather, The Professional, Sixkill. Marge. Receptionist at the Wheaton Union Hospital. Pale Kings and Princes. Margi. Pinnacle Fitness's client-services manager. The Professional. Margie. Walter Clive's secretary. Hugger Mugger. Margie. Waitress at the Jack Rabbit Inn. Potshot. Margy. A voyeur friend of Gerry Broz. The Widening Gyre. Maguire, Kevin. New York P.D. detective Playmates. Maishe. A Gerry Broz bodyguard. Pastime. Marinaro, Phil. SPENSER's doctor at Massachusetts General after he has been shot up. Small Vices. Markum, Abel. Robbery Divison, Boston P.D. Promised Land. Marsh, Paul. A Smithfield patrolman. God Save the Child. Martin. With Gary, they are bartenders at the Casablanca Bar, Cambridge. Hush Money. Martin, Hale. A trainer at the Three Fillies Stables. Hugger Mugger. Marty 'Bub'. Lisa Belson's stepfather. Thin Air. Martinelli, Marty (Martin). A paving contractor. Pastime. Mary Jane. Organizer in movie industry agent Melvin Zeecond's office. A Savage Place. Maschio, Michael J. President, Zenith Meridien Television. Stardust. Marvin. A call-in on the Jimmy Winston radio show. Crimson Joy. Maury. A cop at the jail in Mill River, California. A Catskill Eagle. May, Northrop. Brenda Loring's ex. Shot by her. Surrogate. Maynard, Art. Announcer for Jumbo Nelson's weekly one hour variety show. Sixkill. Maynard, Bucky. The best baseball broadcaster, in debt to a loan shark. Mortal Stakes. McCafferty. Doctor who gives help to SPENSER after he has stopped a bullet. Valediction. McCalister, Adele. Senior VP for development at Kinergy. Bad Business. McCann, Sawyer. The last hippie. Back Story. McDermott, Margaret. Girlfriend of Jack DeRosa. Widow's Walk. McDermott, Rich. A skinny cop working plainclothes. Promised Land. McGonigle, Kevin. Gunman shot by SPENSER. Widow's Walk. McKean, Mayor. Name under which Rugar (aka The Gray man, aka The Kodiak Kid) briefly rules Marshport. Cold Service. McKinnon. An FBI agent who accompanies Elliot Ives. A Catskill Eagle. McMartin, Glenda Baker. She witnessed the crime. Small Vices. McMartin, Hunt. CEO of the family business. He and Glenda witnessed the crime. Small Vices. McMahon, Artie. A scruffy narcotics cop from Quincy. Valediction. McNeely, Tom. A Boston vice-squad detective. Ceremony, Taming a Sea Horse. Meadows, Vaughn. Party guest at the Bartlett's. God Save the Child. Meeker, Arthur. Money carrier, gambler, born loser, Shirley Ventura's husband. Chance. Meg. A blonde hooker in San Francisco. SPENSER and Hawk kill her pimp. A Catskill Eagle. Merriman, June. Secretary to Taft University president. Playmates. Mersfelder, Dean. University faculty member. The Godwulf Manuscript. Michelle. A teen-ager with Carl Hummer's group of teen-agers. Ceremony. Mickey. A big, surly individual at the Poitras party who is slugged by SPENSER and Hawk. Ceremony. Mike. Doorman and The Inn on the Wharf. Sixkill. Miles. A cop on duty outside the Bartlett's house. God Save the Child. Milford, Iris. Campus newspaper secretary. The Godwulf Manuscript, Double Deuce. Miller, Tommy. State detective assigned to the Melissa Henderson murder case. Small Vices. Millie. Secretary to Jack Little, the Red Sox P.R. man. Mortal Stakes. Mills, Margaret. An attorney Amy Peters consulted after being fired. Widow's Walk. Milo. Member of the Liberty terrorist group. The Judas Goat. Milo, Mr. A big-time crook who doesn't appear but his presence is felt. Taming a Sea Horse. Minerva. Wife of a software tycoon. She ran off with a fisherman. Walking Shadow. Mindy. Production co-coordinator, Zenith Meridien Television. Stardust. Minor, Melissa. Daughter of Winifred Minor and "student" of slain professor Ashton Prince. Painted Ladies. Minor, Winifred. Head of claims resolution unit for Shawmut Insurance Company who insured the painting Lady With A Finch. Painted Ladies. Mizell. A previous police chief in Potshot. Molly. In the front office at the TV studio. Stardust. Monaghan, Mary Lou. Alex Taglio's wife. School Days. Monroe, Jane. She tried to squeeze Pud Potter and got fired by madam, Polly Brown. Hugger Mugger. Montana, Lou. Director at The Port City Theater. Walking Shadow. Moon Dog. One of The Preacher's strong-arms. Potshot. Moore, Caitlin. Patty Giacomin's best friend. Pastime. Morales, Esther. Cleaning woman for Nathan and Mary Smith. Widow's Walk. Morgan. A Canadian police officer in Montreal. The Judas Goat. Morgan, Maxwell T. Prentice Lamont's financial adviser. Hush Money. Moriarty, Arthur. Assistant principal at Smithfield High. God Save the Child. Morris, Vinnie. "Shooter" for mobster Joe Broz, later employed by Gino Fish. Along with Chollo and maybe Ty-Bop, the best "shooter" SPENSER has ever seen. One of SPENSER's "Magnificent Seven." The Widening Gyre, Valediction, Pastime, Paper Doll, Walking Shadow, Hugger Mugger, Potshot, Widow's Walk, Back Story, Bad Business, Cold Service, Hundred Dollar Baby, Now and Then, The Professional, Painted Ladies, mentioned in Sixkill. Morrison, Matthew. Producer for Jumbo Elliot's latest film, "Oink." Sixkill. Morrissey. Senator Stratton's aide. Paper Doll. Morrissey, Clark. Heiidi Bradshaw's new "bodyguard" after the wedding of her daughter Adelaide Van Meer. Rough Weather. Morrissey, Roy. Uniformed Boston cop assigned to Jill Joyce. Stardust. Morton, Baron. Chairman of the Board of Trustees, Taft University who hires SPENSER. Playmates. Moser, Ibby. Assistant to Carl Tractman. Mulready, Michael. A friend of loan shark, Swisher Cody. They try to box SPENSER in on the freeway. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Mulready, Mingo. Michael's cousin, strong-arm, chauffeur to Lawrence English. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Murphy. Officer with the Proctor Police Dept. Thin Air. Murphy, C. A. Trial judge for The Dowling School massacre shooters. School Days. Murphy, Troy. All-American point guard. Playmates. N Nancy. Sales person at Chez Vous Real Estate. Pastime. Nancy. Secretary at the law firm of Duda and Husak. Cold Service. Navarrone, Eddie. Det. Frank Belson uses this junkie as an informant. Thin Air. Nelson. Boston Police officer. Hundred Dollar Baby. Nelson, Jumbo. Nee Jeremy Franklin. Mob connected bad boy and movie star, for whom Rita Fiore hires SPENSER to investigates accusations of murder lodged against him. Rita finally get fed up with him and resigns as his attorney. SPENSER, of course, never quits. Sixkill. Nelson, Abby. Jack Nelson's wife who committed suicide. Paper Doll. Nelson, Jack. One of his children is Olivia Nelson. Once a womanizer but now a three hundred pound couch potato. Paper Doll, Hugger Mugger. Nelson, Olivia. Loudon Tripp's wife and Jack Nelson's daughter, found murdered. Paper Doll. Nevins, Bobby. Eighty-two year old father of Robinson who still hangs out at the gym. Hush Money. Nevins, Robinson. African-American son of Hawk's mentor is smeared about a sexual relationship. Hush Money. Nogarian, Milo. TV executive producer. Stardust. Nolan, Louis. His two sluggers roughed up Meade Alexander. The Widening Gyre. North, Shirley. She interviews Rachel Wallace on TV. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Norton, Abner. Original owner of the textile mill in Wheaton. Pale Kings and Princes. Nuncio. One of Brock Rimbaud's goons. Cold Service. O O, Leonard. Playwright for the current production at Port City Theater. Walking Shadow. O'Connor. A Reading police sergeant. Hush Money. O'Dell, Reilly. Employee of Stealth Security Consultants. He poses as a cop and roughs up SPENSER in Alton jail. Quirk steps aside to allow him get beaten up by Spenser to get even for the attack in the Alton jail. Paper Doll. O'Gar. A San Francisco homicide cop. Hugger Mugger. Olmo, Juanita. A social worker in Wheaton. Pale Kings and Princes. Olson. A Pemberton cop. Small Vices. Olson, Chuck. Husband of Janet; Susan Silverman's old friends. Hush Money. Olson, Janet. Wife of Chuck; Susan Silverman's old friends. Hush Money. O'Mara, Darrin. A very unorthodox sex therapist. Bad Business. Ong, Mrs and Mrs. Owners of the Port City medical clinic. Walking Shadow. O'Neil, Elmer. A private eye more easily bribed to drop the case than Spenser. Bad Business Orchard, Marion. Elegant wife of Roland who likes to be waited on. The Godwulf Manuscript. Orchard, Roland. Lawyer, he hires SPENSER to find his daughter, Terry. The Godwulf Manuscript. Orchard, Terry. She is kidnapped by a subculture group and SPENSER tracks her down. The Godwulf Manuscript. Owens, Bob. Community Relations director, Reorganized Church of the Redemption. Valediction. P Paglia, Tom. A Potshot resident in the bar. Potshot. Pappas, Goren. AKA Gary Eisenhower, Gary Astor, and Elliot Herzog. Man who uses women. Blackmailing four women being represented by Elizabeth Shaw, who hires SPENSER to solve the problem. The Professional. Pale fingers. A thug. Back Story. Parisi, Bruce. Loan shark who sends thugs to harass SPENSER. Small Vices. Pat. A uniform at the scene of the hit and run of Brinkman Tyler. Widow's Walk. Patton, Herschel. Robbery detail, Boston Police Department. Promised Land, Mentioned in Promised Land. Patti. Brad Sterling's receptionist. Sudden Mischief. Patty. SPENSER's hairdresser. Small Vices. Paul. Leader of the terrorist group, Liberty. The Judas Goat. Paulie. A strong-arm at The Crown Prince Club. Taming a Sea Horse. Paulie. Jill Joyce's studio driver. Stardust. Paulie. One of Marty Anaheim's soldiers, bloodied by Hawk. Chance. Paultz, Mickey. Construction company owner who handles most of the heroin trade in New England. Valediction. Pearl the Original. German Shorthaired Pointer SPENSER had as a child. Pearl the Wonder Dog. Susan Silverman's and SPENSER's German Shorthaired Pointer and shared "child." She first appears in Pastime and is with them in all subsequent books up to Widow's Walk. Mr. Parker is frequently see on the back of his novels with his German Shorthaired Pointer(s). Pearl the Wonder Dog II. Susan Silverman's and SPENSER's German Shorthaired Pointer and shared "child," who replaces Pearl I in Backstory. Mr. Parker is frequently seen of the back of his novels with his German Shorthaired Pointer(s). Peggy. Maid to the Rev. Bullard Winston. Valediction. Pelletier, Sal. A slugger hired to harass Meade Alexander's election workers. The Widening Gyre. Perpetua. Boston Police Department detective who investigates Francisco Cabrera's murder. Painted Ladies. Perry, Mark. One of Dawn Lopata's old boyfriends. Sixkill. Peters, Amy. VP for public affairs at Pequod Savings and Loan. Widow's Walk. Peterson, Hall. Hawk's investment adviser. Walking Shadow. Phelen, Agnes. Secretary for the Department of Art and Art History at Walford University. Painted Ladies. Phil. One of Joe Broz's henchmen. The Godwulf Manuscript. Philchock, Kenneth aka Shorty. A sidekick for Buster DeMilo. Sudden Mischief. Phillips, Buford F.. Waymark, Mass., police chief. Stardust. Pike aka Peter Isaacs. Old friend of Mary Smith. Widow's Walk. "Pitcher, Molly." Name given by SPENSER to the secretary/receptionist for Morton Lloyd. Painted Ladies. Plante, Mr. Cadre chief at the Costigan arms factory. A Catskill Eagle. Podolak, Boots. Mayor of Marshport. Cold Service. Mentioned in Rough Weather and was dead by then. Podolak, Holovka. Father of Boots. Cold Service Poduska, Bill. SPENSER uses his helicopter service. Hush Money. Poitras, Mitchell. With the Massachusetts Department of Education, but he likes to supply young girls to pimps. Ceremony. Mentioned in Hundred Dollar Baby having been busted for pornography in Ceremony. Pomeroy, Wilfred. Jill Joyce's ex-husband. Stardust. Pompadour. One of Vinnie Morris's men with a hairstyle. Pastime. Ponce, Leon. A loan shark. A Savage Place. Pooler. An M.D.C. cop. The Godwulf Manuscript. Pontevecchio, Woody (Elwood). Lisa Belson's pimp when she was Angela Richard in 1985. Thin Air. Pony. The Preacher's strong arm. Potshot. Pope, Daryl. A reserve forward at Taft University. Playmates. Porter, John. Member of The Hobarts gang. Major Johnson's "muscle." Double Deuce. Mentioned in Hundred Dollar Baby but was reported as dead. Potter, 'Pud'.. SueSue's husband. Hugger Mugger. Potter, SueSue. Walter Clive's middle daughter and 'Pud's' wife. Hugger Mugger. Powell. A two hundred pound errand boy for Hawk when he was a collector for King Powers. Promised Land. Powell, Dennis. He's living with Terry Orchard and gets wasted by others. The Godwulf Manuscript. Powers, King. He's into loan-sharking, shylocking, prostitution, trucking and weapons. Promised Land. Preacher, The. Leader of The Dell, a "religious" organization “contemporary mountain people…a few left over hippies, and a general assortment of panhandlers and drunks and potheads,” above Potshot. The town pays him protection money. Potshot. Prendergast, Bev. One of April Kyle's "girls" who gets beaten up by Ollie Mars and his enforcers. Hundred Dollar Baby. Prince, Ashton. Alias for Asher Prinz. Painted Ladies. Prinz, Amos. Father of Ashton Prince, who, along with Isaac Herzberg, survived Auschwitz. They were the last ones to possess Lady With A Finch when they sold it to a dealer to get money to survive after their release from the concentration camp. Painted Ladies. Prinz, Asher (Ash). AKA Ashton Prince. Professor of art history at Walford University, and forensic art consultant in matters of theft and forgery. He really loved the young co-eds. Needs SPENSER to act as protection for him when he exchanges a ransom for the stolen painting, It did not work out well. Lady With A Finch Pritchard, Sylvia (nee Gold). Sister of Emily Gordon. Back Story. Prohorovych, Lyaksandro. Soldier in the Ukrainian mafia. Killed by Hawk. Cold Service. Pryor. Youth services officer in Franklin. Widow's Walk. Punkin. Margery Bartlett's big Labrador dog. God Save the Child. Putnam, Penny. She's part of the sexual harassment suit against Brad Sterling. Sudden Mischief. Q Quagliozzi, Carla. Brad Sterling's third wife, who counsels ex-cons. She is shot. Sudden Mischief. Quaggliosi, Kate. District Attorney for Middlesex County, Massachusetts. Quant, Milo. CEO of a corporation but leads an anti-everything campaign. Hush Money. Quentin, Nancy. Dance critic of the Boston Globe. Valediction. Quincy, Ms. A concerned citizen with questions about the red rose killer. Crimson Joy. Quintin. One of the boys at The Marcus Garvey Middle School. Double Deuce. Quirk, Martin. Commander of the Boston homicide bureau. Promoted from Lieutenant to Captain in Small Vices. Friend of SPENSER and one of the three toughest men that SPENSER knows (of course, SPENSER and Hawk are the other two). The Godwulf Manuscript, Mortal Stakes, Looking for Rachel Wallace, Ceremony, The Widening Gyre, Valediction, A Catskill Eagle, Crimson Joy, Playmates, Stardust, Double Deuce, Paper Doll, Walking Shadow, Thin Air, Chance, Small Vices, Sudden Mischief, Hugger Mugger, Widow's Walk, Back Story, Bad Business, Cold Service, Hundred Dollar Baby, Now and Then, Rough Weather, The Professional, Painted Ladies, Sixkill. R Rabb, Linda. Born Donna Burlington, employed by a madam in New York. Wife of Red-Soxer Marty Rabb. Mortal Stakes. Rabb, Marty. Boston Red Sox pitcher. SPENSER investigates him for throwing games. Mortal Stakes. Rafferty, Mickey. Muscular stuntman, protector and boyfriend to Candy Sloan who gets wasted in A Savage Place. Raines, Jackie. Stunning African-American producer of The Marge Eagen Show. Double Deuce. Ralph. A guard at Jerry Costigan's mine in Boise, Idaho. A Catskill Eagle. Ramazottie, Carmen. SPENSER fought him in the ring a lifetime ago. Pastime. Rambeaux, Robert. A New York pimp who is going through music school. He gets killed. Taming a Sea Horse. Mentioned in Playmates and Hundred Dollar Baby. Randall. Strong-arm for Boston developer Rojack who loses out to SPENSER. Stardust. Randolph, Rich. A TV reporter who refused to pay blackmail to Prentice Lamont. Hush Money. Rankin, Berta. A waitress in Alton who claims that Cheryl is her daughter. Paper Doll. Rankin, Cheryl Ann. She looks like Olivia Nelson. Paper Doll. Rankin, Hilly. A no-good married to Bertha thinking that Cheryl was his child. Paper Doll. Raphael, Estelle. Hawk's date at Zephyr; runs a fertility clinic in Brookline. Widow's Walk. Rashad, Representative. A concerned citizen following the red rose murders. Crimson Joy. Ratcliff, Mark. Film maker, Steve Buckman's best friend who had a fling with his wife. Potshot. Ratcliff, Nancy. Mark Ratcliff's ex-wife who lived opposite the Buckmans in Santa Monica. Potshot. Ratoff, Carson. Attorney for Jumbo Nelson after Rita Fiore dumped him. He is also the lawyer for AABeau Film Partners who launder money for Nicky Fellscroft. Sixkill. Ray. A strong-arm security guard at Summit Studios. A Savage Place. Ray. Boyfriend of a girl who Jumbo Nelson Pawed at the nightclub where Zebulon Sixkill worked when he dropped out of college. Sixkill. Raymond. A forward look-out at Russell Costigan's Cascade Mountains lodge. A Catskill Eagle. Raymond, Murray. Manager of a Smithfield bank. God Save the Child. Rebello, Mrs. Craig Sampson rented a room from her. Walking Shadow. Red. A pimp who employed April Kyle. Ceremony. Red. He arm-wrestlers Hawk at the Pequod House restaurant. A Catskill Eagle. Red. One of five thugs who visit SPENSER at his office after his appearance on a radio talk show. Crimson Joy. Reece, Tony. Hellion and pimp, Linda Rabb's former boyfriend. Mortal Stakes. Reilly, Sean. A computer geek who helps unlock SPENSER's computer files. Sudden Mischief. Remmert, Linda. She smuggles SPENSER into Gerry Broz's apartment to secretly view the granny parties. The Widening Gyre. Remmick, Tommy. Police officer in Erie, Pennsylvania, where the real Perry Alderson vanished. Now and Then. Rentzel. Insurance broker and plaintiff in the Cony Brown case. Sudden Mischief. Reston, Claire. She has her eye on Hawk at The Four Seasons. Small Vices. Reubens, Leopold. Famous conductor and the guest at the wedding of Adelaide and Maurice. Rough Weather. Reynolds, Dean. Dean of Arts and Sciences. Hush Money. Rezendez, Leonard. Tony Marcus' second in command. Found shot to death in Rough Weather. Cold Service, Hundred Dollar Baby, Rough Weather. Rezendez, Squirrel. An assassin hired by Nicky Flescroft or Stephano Delauria to kill SPENSER. Rezendez was killed in the attempt. Ricci, Pat. A slugger hired to harass Meade Alexander's campaign workers. The Widening Gyre. Rice, Billy. Hugger Mugger's groom. A smallish, gentle man who "knew" horses. Hugger Mugger Rich. Jill Joyce's director. Stardust. Richard, Lawrence Vaughn. Goes by Vaughn. Drunken, unemployed womanizer. He hasn't seen his daughter, Angela Richard, for fifteen or twenty years. Thin Air. Richard, Mark. Hammond Museum Director. Painted Ladies. Richard, Mimi. Mother of Angela Richard aka Lisa Belson. Thin Air. Richardson, Clarice. AKA Richie. President of Harland College. Woman who was being blackmailed by Goren Pappas (Gary Eisenhower) who went to the police, despite the blackmail. This resulted in a three year prison sentence for Pappas. The Professional. Richardson, Eric. Clarice Richardson's husband. The Professional. Richie. Doorman at the Charles Hotel. Now and Then. Richmond, Jordan. Wife of Dennis Doherty, and Concord College professor. Now and Then. Rick. Bartender at Nellies gay club. Widow's Walk. Rico. A strong-arm in Luis Deleon's gang. Thin Air. Riggs, Marty. A senior VP, Zenith Meridien Television. Stardust. Rimbaud, Brock. Husband of Tony Marcus' daughter, Jolene. Cold Service, Hundred Dollar Baby. Rimbaud, Jolene nee Marcus. Tony Marcus' daughter. Cold Service, Hundred Dollar Baby. Riordan. A mean Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms cop. Valediction. Riordan, Mary. She works at the Massachusetts State Police Office. God Save the Child. Rios, Alex. Stone mason in Laramie, Wyoming when SPENSER was young. Chasing the Bear. Ritchie, Mr. Assistant manager and security at the New York Hilton. Early Autumn. Rivera. The bomb squad guy for the Boston Police Department. Painted Ladies. Roach, Chief. Chief of Police in Higham. He and SPENSER discuss stalker activities. Hush Money. Roberts, Murray. The Central Argus reporter sent to Wheaton to cover other murders. Pale Kings and Princes. Robinson, Fraser W. 'Mr.Confidence' married but turns a trick or two. God Save the Child. Rock (Rocco). Bartender at the Rocco Grotto Italian restaurant. Pastime. Rocky. Security guard at Jerry Costigan's estate at Mill Run. A Catskill Eagle. Rodriguez, Arlene. Case worker, Department of Youth Services. Double Deuce. Roemer, Leo. Dropped out of school after eighth grade. Major player in the "Anglo's" aggression against the Mexican students in Laramie, Wyoming. Chasing the Bear. Rogers, Baily. Police chief in Wheaton, Mass. He is killed. Pale Kings and Princes. Rogers, Brett. The police chief's son who moves produce and cocaine for Esteva. He is shot. Pale Kings and Princes. Rogers, Caroline. The police chief's wife and Wheaton librarian. Pale Kings and Princes. Rojack, Stanley. A well-heeled Boston developer and Jill Joyce's former lover. Stardust. Rollie. Running back who replaced Zebulon Sixkill at California Weslyan College when Sixkill "lost it." Sixkill. Romero, Det. Sgt. Las Vegas P.D. investigating Shirley Ventura's murder. Chance. Ronan, Francis. Criminal defense lawyer, judge who will do anything to win. Sudden Mischief. Ronan, Jeanette. The judge's second wife and part of the harassment suit against Brad Sterling. Sudden Mischief. Ronnie. He calls in on a radio show about the red rose murders. Crimson Joy. Ronnie or Ronny. Tannenbaum's strong-arm and shooter. Potshot. Root. Estevia. Town clerk of Tarbridge, Massachusetts. The Professional. Root, Mrs. Geometry teacher from The Dowling School. School Days. Rosalita. A Deleon gang member who ties up Lisa Belson. Thin Air. Rose, Melinda. Grandmother of Richard Luther, son of Luther. Cold Service Roselli, Sully. A gofer for the local crook, Joe Broz. The Godwulf Manuscript. Rosselli, Emil. AKA Doctor Feelgood. Urologist who did emotional counseling for Adelaide van Meer. Rough Weather. Ross, Mrs. The madam who runs the kinky bordello in Providence. Ceremony. Roth, Burton. K.C. Roth's former husband. Hush Money. Roth, K.C.. Susan's friend. She asks SPENSER to get rid of her stalker and comes on strong to him. Hush Money. Roth, Madeleine. Dwayne Woodcock's academic counselor. Playmates. Rowley, Marlene. Hires SPENSER to find out if her husband is having an affair. Bad Business. Rowley, Trenton. Husband of Marlene and CFO at Kinergy. Bad Business. Roy, Manfred. A Ku Klux Klan member. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Roy, Mrs. Manfred Roy's mother who cannot believe that her son is bigoted. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Rudy. American-Indian bartender at the Silver Seas Motel, Barnstable. Promised Land. Rugar, The Gray Man. AKA Mayor McKean and The Kodiak Kid. Israeli national born in the USA. Professional hit man; expensive and exclusive. Perhaps the most dangerous man in the entire series. He put three bullets into SPENSER in Small Vices, and took him out of action for a year. However, he respects SPENSER and has helped him, and occasionally the government. Small Vices, Cold Service, Rough Weather, Now and Then. Ruskin, Angela. Lawyer from the Suffolk County District Attorney's Office. Sixkill. Russians, The. They are trying to take over in Boston and put SPENSER in their firing line. Chance. Russo. Employed by Russell Costigan in his Connecticut facility and gets his arm broken by Hawk. A Catskill Eagle. Russo. From Middlesex County D.A's office. Playmates, Widow's Walk. S Sal. A Waltham police detective. Bad Business. Sally. Assistant at Coyle College who gets information for Jerry Lamont. Now and Then. Salzman, Sandy. Line producer who hires SPENSER to protect Jill Joyce. Stardust. Sammy. Chauffeur to crook Gino Fish. Small Vices. Sampson, Craig. Actor at The Port City Theater who is murderd on stage. Walking Shadow. Samuelson, Lieut. Mark. Captain of the Los Angeles Police Department introduced in A Savage Place. Works with SPENSER when he comes to the West coast. A Savage Place, mentioned in Pale Kings and Princes, Stardust, Thin Air, Potshot (Captain), Back Story, Sixkill. Samuelson, Ricky. The L.A. cop's son at Fairfax High. Potshot. Sanders, Roger. A friend of Rachel Wallace. Sudden Mischief. Sandy. A girl student who tries to pick up SPENSER in the Pemberton Inn. She, and Winifred Minor, Painted Ladies, are the only people Spenser specifically mentions telling his first name to. Small Vices. Santiago, Freddie. Club owner and godfather who wants to control the whole Proctor area. Thin Air. Santoro. Assistant DA, Norfolk County. Widow's Walk. Santos, Bobby. A State cop and part of a stake-out. Promised Land. Sapp, Tedy. Bouncer at The Bath House Bar and Grill in Lamarr, Georgia he watches SPENSER's back during a set up in Hugger Mugger. He is an openly gay body-builder and tough guy, who helps SPENSER whenever he needs him. One of SPENSER's "Magnificent Seven" in Potshot. Mentioned in Sixkill. Hugger Mugger, Potshot, Hundred Dollar Baby, Now and Then, Painted ladies. Sara. Producer of the Jimmy Winston radio talk show. Crimson Joy. Sartin, Nan. Previous client of SPENSER, prior to the Gary Eisenhower case. The Professional. Scanlan, Chuck (Chuckie). Hired thug and professional assaulter. Widow's Walk. Schlenker. A night guard at Russell Costigan's armory in Connecticut. A Catskill Eagle. Schuler, Fred. Private Investigator hired to watch Claire Golden and Bradly Turner by Anne Marie Turner, Bradly Turner's wife. Now and Then. Schwartz, Sheila. Member of Last Hope. Now and Then. Scott, Stevie. Played for the Detroit Pistons and switched to Villanova on Dixie Dunham's advice. Playmates. Sedale. African-American bellhop and general odd job man in the Alton hotel. Paper Doll. Selkirk, Naomi. Fund raiser for The Port City Theater. Walking Shadow. Seltzer, Lennie. A bookie who knows about shady deals going down in town. A SPENSER acquaintance. Mortal Stakes, Playmates, Chance. Shaka aka Abner Fancy. Leader of the Dred Scott Brigade. Back Story. Shauna. Nathan Epstein's secretary/assistant. Now and Then.. Shaved Head with Tattoos. One of Ollie Demar's enforcers. Hundred Dollar Baby. Shaw, Elizabeth. Attorney representing a group of four women being blackmailed by Goren Pappas. The Professional. Shawcross, Felton. CEO of Soldiers Field Development Ltd. who shoots it out with Spenser and loses. Widow's Walk. Shea, Kevin. Unemployed, he is stalking his ex-girlfriend. SPENSER sorts it out. Hugger Mugger. Sheehan, Officer. Proctor P.D. Thin Air. Shelley. Shaped like a hippo, he's a sidekick of sleazy Harry Cotton. Early Autumn. Shepard, Harvey. A real estate developer in trouble with a loan shark. His wife has left him. Promised Land. Shepard, Millie. Sixteen-year-old daughter of the Shepards. Promised Land. Shepard, Pam. Harvey's wife who is missing. She helps two militant women hold up a bank. Promised Land. Shoney. A security guard at Three Fillies Stables. SPENSER decks him. Hugger Mugger. Shorty aka Kenneth Philchock. A sidekick for bruiser Buster DeMilo. Sudden Mischief. Shutt. The carpenter who replaces Susan Silverman's front door. Crimson Joy. Siegel, Martie. Self described as the world's greatest CPA, he explains the plot details in: Bad Business. Silks, The. Another gang around the area in Double Deuce. Silver, Daryl (stage name of Daryl Goldman). A friend of Paul Giacoman whose mother was killed by the Dred Scott Brigade. Back Story. Silver, Elliot. Head of Silver Star Security and security for AABeau Film Partners who launder money for Nicky Fellscroft. Sixkill. Silver, Mark. Personal trainer to Marlene Rowley. Bad Business. Silveria. A young Smithfield cop. God Save the Child. Silverman, Brad, AKA Brad Sterling. Susan Silverman's former husband. He's into harassment, fund raising, money laundering and murder. Sudden Mischief. Silverman, Susan. SPENSER's other half. SPENSER meets her in God Save the Child where she's with the Smithfield High School Guidance Department and remains with him throughout the series (with a hiatus of about a year). She ultimately becomes a practicing clinical psychologist. She completes him, counsels him, and she can give as good as she gets. Is in, or is mentioned in, all novels beginning with God Save the Child. Simone, Carl. AKA Carly Simon. Student of The Dowling School. Running back, and captain of the Dowling School football team. "Helps" SPENSER with the case. School Days. Sims, Rollie. Oceania Industries security director and mob enforcer. A Savage Place, Stardust. Simmons, Deidre. A friend of Emmerline Washburn, the fifth red rose murder victim. Crimson Joy. Simmons, Herb but actually Simpson. A young guy tailing SPENSER. Hugger Mugger. Simone. Nubian goddess at the front desk of Amir Abdullah's condo. Hush Money. Sinclair, Nancy. One of the four women who were being blackmailed by Gary Eisenhower and being represented by Elizabeth Shaw. The Professional. Sixkill, Zebulon. Cree Indian bodyguard of Jumbo Nelson before he was fired. Named after Zebulon Pike. SPENSER takes him under his wings and teaches him to be as formidable as SPENSER is. (SPENSER's future successor? Only Mr. Parker knew.) Skinny Gray Head. Clerk at Workman's Trust Bank. Now and Then. Slade, Deke. Police Captain in Barnstable. Promised Land. Sleeper, Emmitt. AKA Sleeper the Peeper. SPENSER's spy tech guy. Now and Then. Sloan, Candy (Candace). A television investigative reporter, SPENSER is hired to protect her. She is murdered. SPENSER carries that burden throughout the series. A Savage Place. Mentioned in Rough Weather. Sluggo (Tiny). A three hundred pound slugger, one of Vinnie Morris's men. Pastime. Smith, Linda. Arranges speaking tours for Rachel Wallace. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Smith, Mary nee Toricelli. Wife of Nathan and suspect in his death. Widow's Walk. Smith, Nathan. Banker and murder victim. Widow's Walk. Smithson, Tyler. Separated from Russell Costigan, she lives in Chicago. A Catskill Eagle. Sonny. One of Joe Broz's muscle men in The Godwulf Manuscript. Possibly the Sonny Karnofsky who takes over Joe Broz's territory and is identified as such in Back Story. Sonny. Helicopter traffic reporter and friend of Patty Giacomin. Pastime. Soong, Kim Pak aka Velvet. She has a weekly appointment with loan shark Haskell Wechsler. Sudden Mischief. Spag. Uniformed guard at First Mutual Insurance. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Sparks, Ted. Teaches at M.I.T. Suspect in the red rose murders. Crimson Joy. Spellman, Sherry. Supposedly kidnapped by a cult church, she says she joined freely. She can handle business and a gun. Valediction. SPENSER. Robert B. Parker's intrepid Boston Private Eye. He's there all the time. Spenser, Sam. SPENSER's father. Chasing the Bear. 'Square Jaw'. A picket outside the Belmont Library. Looking for Rachel Wallace. St. Claire, Lisa aka Angela Richard and Det. Frank Belson's second wife who is kidnapped by a former lover. Thin Air. St. Claire, Dr. Madelaine. Beverly Hills psychiatrist who treated Angela Richard who became Lisa and took the doctor's last name. Thin Air. Stabile, Rick. An overweight Red Soxer. Mortal Stakes. Stackpole. Tony Marcus' lawyer who is mentioned in Rough Weather. Stapleton, Clint. African-American student with a bad disposition who is questioned about Melissa Henderson's murder. Small Vices. Stapleton, Dina. Blonde, tanned and Clint's adoptive mother. Small Vices. Stapleton, Donald. Attorney and CEO of his own company, wife of Dina who adopted Clint. They live in New York. Small Vices. Stegman. From Middlesex County D.A's office. Playmates. Stephen. One of Paul Giacomin's mothers lovers. Back Story. Sterling, Brad. Susan Silverman's former husband. He's into harassment, fund raising, money laundering and murder. Sudden Mischief. Steve. One of Julius Ventura's overweight soldiers. Chance. Steven. Madam Patricia Utley's strong-arm. Mortal Stakes, Taming A Sea-Horse, Small Vices. Stevenson, Mary. Felon Michael Mulready's sister. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Stilson, Norma. A friend of Rachel Wallace. Sudden Mischief. Stimpson, Rebecca. Marriage counselor to Emmerline and Raymond Washburn. Crimson Joy. Stratton, Senator Bob. A good senator and friend of Loudon Tripp but after-hours a womanizer and a creep. Paper Doll. Stratton, Laura. The senator's wife who understands his weaknesses. Paper Doll. Stockard, Harmon. Head coach for California Wesleyan College when Zebulon Sixkill played football there. Sixkill. Stone, Jesse. Chief of Police in Paradise MA, and main character in another series by Parker. Back Story. Suki. A hostess at The Crown Prince Club in St. Thomas, Virgin Islands. Taming A Sea-Horse. Sullivan, Clyde. A Red Sox coach. Mortal Stakes. Summers, Ann. Loudon Tripp's secretary. Paper Doll. Swinny, Det. With the Alton Sheriff's Department who ransacks SPENSER's hotel room. Paper Doll. Sylvia, Jackie. A male detective with the New Bedford P.D. Promised Land. T Tabor, Johnny. A Red Sox switch hitter. Mortal Stakes. Tabor, Mark. Political counselor to the far-left student organization, S.C.A.C.E. The Godwulf Manuscript. Taggert, Clarice. Director of corporate giving at Illinois Federal Bank. Widow's Walk. Taglio, Alex. Attorney for Wendell Clark. School Days. Tallboy. Drug dealing boyfriend of the murdered Devona Jefferson. Double Deuce. Tank. Ollie Demar's fat enforcer. Hundred Dollar Baby. Tannenbaum, Morris. Venture capitalist and also into drugs, whores and numbers. Potshot. Tate. He works in the Russell Costigan complex in Connecticut. A Catskill Eagle. Tate. Bartender at a joint in Laramie, Wyoming when SPENSER was young. Chasing the Bear. Tatum, Ty-Bop. A shooter for Tony Marcus. Sudden Mischief, Back Story. Cold Service. Tavern Owner. Unnamed, his throat is cut by the Ukranian mobsters. Cold Service Taylor, Bea. Wife of the real estate company owner in Potshot. Taylor, Dolores. An exotic African-American dancer. The third victim in the red rose murders. Crimson Joy. Taylor, Eddie. Pam Shepard picks up this big blond weightlifter. Promised Land. Taylor, J. George. In real estate who, with others is buying up land to make a killing in Potshot. Taylor, John. He gets floored distributing campaign literature for Meade Alexander. The Widening Gyre. Ted. The coffee server at the Washington Deli. Crimson Joy. Teitler, Meredith. A stalking victim who calls SPENSER. Hush Money. Temple, Lillian. Professor of feminist studies. Hush Money. Terry. Bernard J. Fortunato's girlfriend in Las Vegas. Potshot. Thompson, Deirdre. A member of Christopholous' current theater cast with big hair and an "aggressive" chest, who knows Susan, and who drools over Spenser. Walking Shadow Ticknor, John. A rep. for the company that publishes Rachel Wallace. Looking for Rachel Wallace, A Catskill Eagle. Tillis, Rev. Orestes. Head of the Community Action Committee in Double Deuce. Tillman, Professor. From the Law School, he chairs the tenure committee. Hush Money. Thomas, Linda. SPENSER dates her. She's in the ad agency across the street from his office. Valediction, Stardust, Pastime, Sudden Mischief. Timmons, Brett. Employee relations director who tries to eject Rachel Wallace from First Mutual Insurance. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Tom. Bartender at the gay bar, The Odds End, in Bay Village. God Save the Child. Tom. He's about to pick up Susan Silverman in a bar when SPENSER walks in Looking for Rachel Wallace. Tommy. A Boston cop who responds to the Babe Loftus murder scene. Stardust. Toricelli, Mary. She married Nathan Smith and is a suspect in his death. Widow's Walk. Tower, Carl. University head of security handling the robbery of the manuscript. The Godwulf Manuscript. Trachtman, Carl.Specialist in low-country art and curator of The Museum of the Dutch Resistance. Painted Ladies. Tracey, Wendell B. Station manager at the Los Angeles TV station where Candy Sloan works. A Savage Place. Tracy. Secretarial pool worker for the Department of Art and Art History at Walford. University. Painted Ladies. Trask, Chief George. Smithfield police chief, a drinker, corrupt and hates SPENSER. God Save the Child. Travers, Cecil. Police Sargent in Laramie, Wyoming when SPENSER was young. Chasing the Bear. Trenton, Reverend. An African-American citizen concerned about the red rose murders. Crimson Joy. Tripp, Dr. He examines K.C. Roth after she had been raped. Hush Money. Tripp, Loudon. He hires SPENSER to find the murderer of his wife Olivia. His checks bounce. His portfolio is empty. Paper Doll. Tripp, Loudon Jr. (Chip). Son of Loudon Tripp with an attitude. Paper Doll. Tripp, Meredith. Loudon Tripp's daughter. Paper Doll. Tripp, Olivia. Wife of Loudon. Paper Doll Trish. Clint Stapleton's girlfriend. Small Vices. Tsyklins'kyj, Vanko. Soldier in the Ukrainian mafia, titular head of Marshport. Killed by Hawk. Cold Service. Turcotte, Little Joe. A soldier for the mob. A Savage Place. Turk. Quarterback for Zebulon Sixkill at California Wesleyan College. Sixkill. Turner, Anne Marie. Wife of Bradley Turner who took Turner, Bradley. Assumes the name of Perry Alderson after Alderson disappears from his boat in Eire, Pennsylvania. Jordan Richmond's paramour, anti-government, and head of Last Hope, a brokerage organization for terrorism. Now and Then Turpin, Tom. Public relations director, Oceania Industries. A Savage Place. Tuttle, Mr.. He questions Lieut. Quirk about the recent racial murders. Crimson Joy. Ty-Bop. Tony Marcus' "shooter." One of the best SPENSER has ever seen. Hundred Dollar Baby, Rough Weather, The Professional, mentioned in Sixkill. Tyler, Brinkman "Brink". Financial advisor to Mary Smith. Widow's Walk. U Upper, Dennis. Husband of Nancy; Susan Silverman's friend. Paper Doll. Upper, Nancy. Wife of Dennis; Susan Silverman's friends Paper Doll. Utley, Patricia. A high class New York madam who helps SPENSER from time to time. Linda Rabb and April Kyle worked for her. Mortal Stakes, Ceremony, Taming a Sea Horse, Playmates, Small Vices, Hundred Dollar Baby. V Valdez, Eric. The reporter murdered while doing a story on the cocaine operation in Wheaton. Mass. Pale Kings and Princes. Vance, Fat Willie. He and three others waylay SPENSER. They shoot it out. Valediction. Vance, Marcy. Lawyer who believes Ellis Alves was framed. Small Vices. Van Meer. Former Airborne Brigade member for the Royal Dutch Army. Served with an Israeli commando unit, then started a private security agency with Joost. They were the assassins hired to kill SPENSER, but were killed by him after SPENSER was warned by Pearl II that they were hiding in his office. Painted Ladies. Van Meer. Adelaide. Becomes Adelaide Lessard in chapter eight. Heidi Bradshaw's daughter who marries Maurice Lessard. Rough Weather. Van Meer. Peter. Father of Adelaide Lessard. Vaughn. Director of "Oink," Jumbo Nelson's latest movie. Sixkill. Vega, Richie. He kidnaps Patty Giacomin. Early Autumn. Ventura, Iris. Julius' older wife and Shirley's mother who kept her under lock and key until she married. Chance. Ventura, Julius. Local thug who hires SPENSER to find his son-in-law, the money carrier. Chance. Ventura, Shirley. Iris and Julius Ventura's daughter who ends up raped and strangled. Chance. Vic. Bouncer and part owner of The Starlight Lounge. Chance. Vicki. Receptionist/secretary to Mark Ratcliff. Potshot. Vince. The overweight slugger who protects Hal, the buyer of young girls. Ceremony. Vincent, Louis. Stockbroker who has just dumped his girlfriend K.C. Roth. Hush Money. Vinnie. Stable owner and TV watcher. God Save the Child. Violet. A pimp. He handled Donna Burlington aka Linda Rabb in New York's east village. Mortal Stakes. Virgie. Bartender at the Reservoir Court Motel, Wheaton. Pale Kings and Princes. Visco, Joey. Threw an eraser at Betty, a girl in SPENSER's class in school when SPENSER was young. Chasing the Bear. Vogel, Dr. Chairman of the English Department at the University. The Godwulf Manuscript. Vonnie. She works at the Columbia County Sheriff's Department. Hugger Mugger. W Wagner, Dr. He attends Caroline Rogers after her husband was murdered. Pale Kings and Princes. Wagner, Harold. He taught Dwayne Woodcock Black History at Taft University. Playmates. Wagner, Tammy. aka "Wags" at high school with Mary Toricelli. Widow's Walk. Walden, Shelley. A cop who SPENSER worked with in the old days. The Judas Goat. Walker, Brad. Athletic Director at Taft University. Playmates. Walker, Dean. Chief of Police in Potshot. Walker, Dixie (Frances). A topless cocktail waitress helping SPENSER on Meeker's background. Chance. Walker, Judy. Police chief's wife. Potshot. Wallace, Rachel. SPENSER is hired to protect this gay/women's rights author, lecturer, and activist, but she is kidnapped. She becomes SPENSER's good friend and associate, in spite of their differences. They have a long mutually beneficial relationship. Looking for Rachel Wallace, A Catskill Eagle, Stardust, Sudden Mischief. Wally. Owner of Wally's lunch in Wheaton. Pale Kings and Princes. Walsh, Melanie. She distributes Meade Alexander campaign literature. The Widening Gyre. Walters, Robert 'Walt'. Prentice Lamont's close friend. Hush Money. Wanda. A hooker in Bay Village. Chance. Washburn, Emmeline. A school teacher, the fifth victim in the red rose murders. Crimson Joy. Washburn, J. Taylor. Heidi Bradshaw's ex-husband and Chairman of the Fine Arts Department of Lydia Hall College. Rough Weather. Washburn, Raymond. The estranged husband of the murdered Emmerline. Crimson Joy. Washburn, Sally. A baby sitter for Patty Giacomin's son, Paul. Early Autumn. Washington, Jack. A reporter at the Boston Globe who helps SPENSER. Mortal Stakes. Wasserman, Phyllis. Human resources director in Louis Vincent's office. Hush Money. Weatherwax, John aka Jackie Wax. Works for Mr. Milo procuring young girls for prostitution. Taming A Sea-Horse. Weidhaus, Martha. Winifred Minor's doctor. Painted Ladies. Weiss. Pediatrician for the Van Meers. Rough Weather. Wellington, Rosalind. Wife of Ashton Prince. Painted Ladies. Wells, Julie. Sister of bigot Lawrence English and intimate of Rachel Wallace. Looking for Rachel Wallace. Wechsler, Haskell. A loan shark who launders money through Brad Sterling's fund-raising activities. Sudden Mischief. West, Holly. An African-American Red Sox catcher. Mortal Stakes. Westin, Abe. Media consultant on Meade Alexander senate run. The Widening Gyre. Whistle. A member of The Crockettes, a female gang in Double Deuce. Whitfield, Warren. Bank president and money launderer and gets young girls in return. Taming A Sea-Horse. Wilson, Pat. Lieut. Quirk's superior, Commissioner Boston P.D. Crimson Joy. Wilson, Sandy. Student of Ashton Prince. Painted Ladies. Winston, Bullard. Cult church leader, drug runner and money launderer. Valediction. Winston, Jimmy. Host of a Boston radio talk show. Crimson Joy. Witherspoon, Race. A top model photographer. God Save the Child, Widow's Walk. Woodcock, Dwayne. On the basketball team at Taft University. Point shaver from the meanest of ghettos, cannot read or write and unprepared for the future. Playmates, mentioned in Now and Then. Woodson, Dr. He does medical work at the Smithfield P.D. when required. God Save the Child. Wozak. Det. Frank Belson thinks he may have kidnapped his wife. Thin Air. Wu, Lonnie. Port City dai low ("elder brother" actually gang coordinator) for the Kwan Chang tong, recruiting and organizing kids and serving as liaison between them and the tong. Also Port City restaurant owner and husband of Rikki Wu. Found dead on the beach. Walking Shadow. Wu, Rikki. Lonnie Wu's self-centered and spoiled wife. Walking Shadow. Wyatt, Cord. Gay and married to Walter Clive's daughter, Stonie. Hugger Mugger. Wyatt, Stonie. Walter Clive's eldest married daughter who services men at truck stops. Hugger Mugger. Wysocki, Trudy. Hartland College police officer. The Professional. Y Yan. A Vietnamese kid who has been sent to shoot SPENSER. Walking Shadow. Yang, Jose. Leader of Los Diablos Gang in Boston and Luis "Animal" Yang's brother. School Days. Yang, Luis. AKA Animal and King of the Rocks. Brother of Boston gang leader Jose Yang. He is the brutish "leader" and source of drugs and guns for the "losers" in Dowling who hand out at "The Rocks." School Days. Yates, Capt. He takes over the case from Lieut. Quirk. The Godwulf Manuscript. Young, Nancy. Professor at Taft University in the early 1960's. Back Story. Yvonne. Hawk's stewardess friend who has an apartment in Boston. A Catskill Eagle. Z Zabriskie, Jillian. AKA Jill Joyce.TV star on a a successful weekly pyschodrama. SPENSER is hired to protect her and find her stalker. Stardust. Zabriskie, Vera. Jill Joyce's mother who drinks in a canyon close to San Diego. Stardust. Zabriskie, William. Jill Joyce's father who lives in Hollywood. Stardust. Zachary. Member of the Liberty terrorist group. The Judas Goat. Zackis, Coley. Detective in the Laurel Heights Police department. Now and Then. Zeecond, Marvin. A movie industry agent. A Savage Place. Zel. Chester Jackson's "shooter." The Professional. Zifkind, Ray. A west coast mob representative. A Savage Place. Ziggy (aka Sigmund Czernak). Mob underling married to Bonnie Karnovsky. Back Story. Overall character count There are nearly 1150 individual characters [[The Godwulf Manuscript] through Sixkill], although various aliases and unnamed persons make the count unreliable. In addition to these there are: * In Potshot, The Dell organization with 40 members * In Double Deuce, the gangs - The Hobarts, The Crockettes, The Silks, The Dillard Street Posse. Assuming 10 characters in each gang making a total of 40. * In Chance, there are two Russians after SPENSER and the Russian mob is trying to take over the Boston territory. A total of 12 is assumed. * In Cold Service the wife and two children of Luther Gillespie who were killed are not named, nor is the tavern owner whose throat is cut. This makes a Grand Total of 1239 or thereabouts.